


Нет иного рассвета

by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Series: Макси и иллюстрации, талигойский юг [1]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Summary: Ротгер Вальдес желает всего и сразу, и цена за это не слишком-то велика: нужно всего лишь станцевать с ведьмами на Хексбергской горе. Станцевать с ведьмами и отдать им то, чего они попросят. Чего же они захотят?
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes
Series: Макси и иллюстрации, талигойский юг [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881259
Comments: 36
Kudos: 62
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	Нет иного рассвета

**Author's Note:**

> — Ты вырос не на Марикьяре...

Бутылка, по несчастливому стечению обстоятельств полная на четверть, разлетелась на мелкие осколки. Брызнули остатки вина, на стене осталось неопрятное темное пятно, напоминающее спрута. Струйки потекли вниз. Хулио Салина брезгливо тронул носком сапога бутылочный осколок, прилетевший ему под ноги и негромко позвал:

— Пако! Прибери!

Его менино, смуглый вертлявый парнишка, приехавший вместе с молодым дором с Марикьяры, бесшумно появился словно бы из ниоткуда, опустился на колени и принялся споро собирать разлетевшиеся осколки.

— Руки не порань, — все так же негромко сказал Хулио. — И не болтай.

Пако закивал, длинные темные волосы упали ему на лицо, совершенно скрыв выражение возмущения и обиды — вино было кэналлийским, и бутылка ценилась немногим меньше своего содержимого.

Салина помолчал, не поднимая головы и все так же пристально разглядывая потрескавшиеся доски пола. В морских казармах топили лучше, чем в солдатских, но все же скверно: зимой по стенам стекала влага, дерево обшивки ходило ходуном, плохо высушенные доски расходились, оставляя широкие щели. Салина проследил взглядом одну такую щель до носка Вальдесовских сапог. Ударил он быстро, молча и почти без замаха. Вальдес, стоявший до того широко расставив ноги и тяжело и шумно дыша, не успел ни собраться, ни закрыться. Он согнулся с хриплым стоном, оскалившись и прижимая сжатые кулаки к животу. Аларкон взмахнул рукой, словно собирался перехватить другой удар Салины, на этот раз — сверху, ребром ладони по шее, как учили их на тренировках, — пока без оружия, — но его подставленное плечо встретило пустоту. Салина убрал руки за спину и молча смотрел на Вальдеса сверху вниз.

— Когда тебя станут называть «бешеным» за ярость перед лицом врага и храбрость в бою, ты станешь здесь смоим. А пока бьешь бутылки и орешь, как камес-де-жонк на заре... Не думаю.

Он неслышно развернулся и так же тихо вышел. Бреве и Берлинга последовали за ним. Аларкон поднял было руку, чтобы похлопать Вальдеса по плечу, задержал ее на весу и убрал. Вышел он так быстро, что взметнувшиеся полы расстегнутого мундира стегнули по краю буфета, и с него свалилась, жалобно звеня, еще одна пустая бутылка.

— Каррьяра! — жалобно прошептал Пако.

***

В комнатах было жарко натоплено, на окне, развалившись на вышитых подушках, громко мурлыкала крупная трехцветная кошка. Вейзели не держали в Хексберг своего дома, предпочитая нанимать комнаты, да и собственное поместье артиллериста и его верной спутницы мало напоминало баронский замок — скорее, обстоятельный зимний дом бергерского вояки.

Кухарка выглянула на стук двери, неодобрительно покачала головой, глядя на грязь на его сапогах, приняла плащ.

— Тетушка на кухне? — спросил Вальдес. Вышло по-разбойничьи хрипло, похоже на простуженное карканье.

— Госпожа сегодня сама распоряжается, — недовольно поджала губы служанка. — Не ходили б вы на кухню, молодой господин...

Вальдес молча отодвинул ее плечом и спустился вниз, в жаркое царство печей, отчаянно острых приправ и уксуса. В пару и чаду раскрасневшаяся Юлиана Вейзель в сбившемся чепце командовала мечущимися слугами не хуже корабельного боцмана в шторм.

— Поднеси и поставь! Не туда, Создатель, дальше, дальше! Марта, куда льешь столько масла, не казенное! А, Ротгер! Как хорошо, что ты не забыл! Курт был уверен, что ты не придешь, но я сказала ему — нет, нет, он вспомнит, мой славный мальчик, семья много значит для него, хоть он и не показывает этого. Иди, обними меня, мой дорогой!

Она распахнула объятия. Вальдес подошел, осторожно ступая меж суетящихся поварят — те вдвоем создавали больший хаос, чем десяток, — и прижался щекой к ее щеке, пахнущей сладкой пудрой. На порванном воротнике его кадетского мундира осела мука.

— Что такое? — нахмурилась Юлиана. — Подрался? Ничего, мальчишки должны драться. Да-да, Курт все время говорит мне об этом, но, Ротгер, если хочешь рвать мундир, сам его и чини! Или снимай, если собираешься драться! Что ты не поделил с товарищами на этот раз? Военное братство — верная, долгая дружба, уж я-то знаю. Я помню по именам всех товарищей Курта еще с юности: и Арнольда, и Петера, и Конрада... Но с твоим характером, Ротгер, с твоим бешеным характером, ты никак не можешь поладить с мальчиками…

— Тетушка, — прервал ее Вальдес, зажимая рукой края разорванного воротника. — Отчего меня не отправили на Марикьяру? Почему ты оставила меня здесь, а не послала к родственникам отца сразу после его гибели? Я бы вырос с марикьяре, они считали бы меня своим, и тебе было бы легче…

Юлиана вскинула подбородок и оглядела его, как гуся на Изломной ярмарке — нет, недостаточно хорош, чтобы оказаться на праздничном столе госпожи Вейзель.

— Ну-ка, поднимемся, — велела она. — Давай, ступай наверх, в комнаты.

В руках ее невесть откуда взялось полотенце, и она принялась вытирать им руки, раздраженно бормоча что-то на бергерском наречии.

— Ступай, сказала, — прикрикнула она, когда Вальдес замешкался.

Он развернулся и тяжело, враз размякнув в кухонном жару, побрел наверх.

***

Тетушка восседала в тяжелом резном кресле, как истинная королева севера — лишь обернутые дважды вокруг головы толстые светлые косы чуть растрепались, и горели на щеках алые пятна гнева.

— Я рада, что ты вспомнил о нашем с Куртом празднике и пришел, — заговорила она. 

Ее речь могла бы быть внушительной и убедительной, если бы пальцы не стискивали с такой силой подлокотники кресла с искусно вырезанными фигурками морских тварей. 

— Ты добрый мальчик, хоть в последние месяцы по тебе этого и не скажешь, но... — она чуть всхлипнула и резко вздернула подбородок: — Но мальчики так быстро растут. Вам нужно быть жестокими к своим родным, чтобы вас, как вам кажется, перестали считать детьми, держащимися за маменькину юбку. А ведь уважение, оказываемое своей семье, в первую очередь характеризует мужчину как достойного человека, достаточно созревшего для того, чтобы обзавестись собственной!

— Тетушка, — начал было Ротгер, но она жестом приказала ему замолчать.

— Ты добрый мальчик, я знаю это, у тебя доброе сердце и хорошее воспитание, да, сударь мой, достойное воспитание! Моя дорогая сестра оставила тебя на мое попечение, и, видит Создатель, я ни в чем не отличала тебя от собственных детей, я воспитала тебя, как сына, я читала тебе священную книгу, мы одновременно нанимали учителей и тебе, и старшим мальчикам. Ты захотел учиться морскому делу? Что ж, мы не перечили. Если уж ты желаешь быть, как твой отец... Мы платили за Морскую академию, семьдесят два талла в год, и обмундирование кадета, скажите на милость, какое это обмундирование, одно сукно, ни меха, ни шерсти…

— Тетя, дорогая, — начал было Вальдес, но она выпрямилась в своем кресле и прикрикнула на него:

— Помилуй Создатель! Как я могла отправиться на Марикьяру? У меня поместье и дом, куда возвращается Курт, у меня мальчики уже начали учиться — Петер и Август в артиллерии, Конрад мечтает о гвардии! Ты не можешь быть таким жестоким и думать только о себе! А мальчики…

— Ты могла отправить меня к родне отца.... — От привычной тоски свело скулы.

— На Марикьяру, — фыркнула Юлиана. — Одного. К этим людям. Кого бы они вырастили из тебя? О, Диего умел смеяться, так заразительно, так раскатисто, сударь мой, смеялся Диего Вальдес. Смеялся и волочился за женщинами. Моя бедная сестра и не устояла, да и кто бы устоял? Если бы не Курт... А что он дал ей, что он дал моей сестре, твой отец? У нее даже не было своего дома, своего хозяйства, одно только вечное ожидание. Каким бы ты вырос на Марикьяре? Таким же безответственным, не знающим уважения?

— Я был бы таким же, как они, и они не считали бы меня чужаком! — выкрикнул Вальдес, вскакивая.

Тетушка задрала подбородок еще выше, сжала кривящиеся губы и молчала долгое мгновение перед тем как ответить:

— Ты получил должное образование. Два года морской науки в бергерской школе, обстоятельно и степенно. Ты знаешь карты и можешь стать штурманом…

— Да я линя в руках не держал никогда, тетя, вы можете это понять, я никогда не ходил в море и никогда не выйду, потому что флот — это марикьяре, а они не считают меня достойным…

— Птицу узнают по полету. — Курт Вейзель раскраснелся с мороза, на его плаще посверкивал, тая, иней. — Мальчик мой, не скрою, удивлен, удивлен и рад. Хорошо, что не забываешь семью! А что до того, что тебя не знают твои товарищи — ну так дай им узнать себя. Честный и упорный труд, достойное поведение — они откроют тебе путь к сердцам твоих сослуживцев, твоих друзей. Милая моя, неужели у нас сегодня твои прекрасные пирожки?

Юлиана растроганно вздохнула, шмыгнула носом и поспешно вытерла щеки тыльной стороной ладони. Дядя вручил плащ и шпагу подоспевшей служанке и подошел к тетушкиному кресло. Та подставила ему губы.

— Дядюшка, — пробормотал Вальдес, — я рад, что дождался тебя, но мне надо возвращаться в казармы…

— Куда? — удивился дядя. — На ночь глядя? Казармы давно заперты, да и все поймут — у тебя семейный праздник. Ты вырос, мой дорогой, как же ты вырос! Мы давно тебя не видели, пойдем, поговорим, как мужчина с мужчиной, я дам тебе совет…

— Благодарю! — почти выкрикнул Вальдес. От этого бергерского дома, пирожков, понятной, размеренной, невыносимо скучной и душной жизни у него начиналась морская болезнь. — Но мне действительно нужно идти! Дисциплина, дядюшка, ты же понимаешь!

— Ротгер, — позвала Юлиана, — разве ты не дождешься младших? Ротгер, милый! Переоденься, отдай мундир Марте — она зашьет. Возьми сюртук Петера, тебе подойдет. Ротгер!

За ним уже захлопнулась дверь, когда она договорила, сжимая руки: 

— Я люблю тебя, мальчик.

— Надо догнать его... — Курт растерянно оглянулся на нее. — Куда он пойдет? Казармы запирают сразу после службы в монастыре Святой Октавии, а колокол уже отзвонил.

Юлиана поднялась и тщательно вытерла глаза.

— Он пойдет в таверну. В «Утонувший якорь». Мальчики рассказывают, что он проводит там все ночи, знается Создатель весть с кем, пьет, дебоширит… А ведь они восхищаются им, он их старший брат! С молодыми марикьяре он не ладит, дерется с ними — у него рваная одежда и он хромает, ты заметил? Его не взяли на новый корабль: команду набирает молодой маркиз, Рамон Альмейда.

— Я догоню его, — Курт взялся за плащ, сохнущий на вешалке у дверей.

— Нет, — велела Юлиана, тщательно вытерев глаза. — Наш мальчик уже взрослый. Мы вырастили его, выучили, не наша вина, что у него нет ни рассудка, ни сердца. Мы воспитывали из него доброго достойного бергера, но он — по рождению марикьяре. Больше мы ничего для него сделать не можем, только молиться. Создатель видит, я любила его не меньше, — «если не больше», она сделала паузу, прервавшись на вздохе, исступленно продолжила, — нет, не меньше, чем своих собственных детей. Садись за стол, Курт, прикажу подать пирожки.

***

— Вы покупаете жемчуг?

В тесной и темной ювелирной лавчонке в Cтаром городе было так тесно, что промолчать при встрече с другим случайным посетителем было бы совершенство против правил вежества и этикета — они стояли так близко, что едва ли не соприкасались локтями. Вальдес без стеснения разглядывал своего собеседника, моряка-дриксенца, завороженный странными стальными искрами, вспыхивающими на дне его серых глаз. 

У дриксенца были крупные, красивые черты лица: прямой нос, высокий лоб, короткие русые волосы, чуть вьющиеся от весенней влажности. Классическая варитская красота, хоть и совершенно не аристократическая — ни тонких губ, ни розовых щек. Новый мундир отменно на нем сидел, подчеркивая гордый разворот плеч; фуражка была сдвинута чуть набок, словно бы небрежно, а значит, безжалостно расшифровал Вальдес — была очень ему дорога и стоила больших трудов. Возможно, он даже не дворянин, подумал Вальдес, а один из тех, кто выслужился после этого их кесарского указа, уравнявшего в достоинстве урожденных дворян и трудолюбивых выскочек.

— Вы имеете что-то против жемчуга?

Дриксенец улыбнулся, доброжелательно и сдержанно.

— Когда в морскую раковину попадает песчинка, она причиняет неудобство, как сказать, онгемак... пийн... причиняет боль, царапает и натирает нежное нутро моллюска. От этой боли он плачет, выделяет перламутр, окутывая песчинку слой за слоем, пока она не перестает мешать и не превращается в его творение — единственное дитя, заботливо сохраненное в раковине. И тут раковину находят ныряльщики, вскрывают створки ножом и забирают выращенную с таким трудом жемчужину, чтобы превратить ее в украшение для прелестницы. Знает ли та, что ей предстоит носить на шейке ожерелье из чужой боли и слез?

— Да вы поэт, господин?.. — Вальдес сделал паузу и всмотрелся в лицо собеседника.

— Кальдмеер, — представился тот, — капитан Западного флота кесарии Дриксен Олаф Кальдмеер.

Он протянул руку, и Вальдес медленно потянулся ему навстречу.

— Просто Кальдмеер? Без всяких «фок»? — Ему хотелось, чтобы это прозвучало издевательски, с насмешкой, но отчего-то не вышло.

— Без всяких «фок», — все так же улыбаясь, подтвердил дрикс. 

Его улыбка завораживала, на нее хотелось ответить таким же расположением и доверием, в ее свете хотелось становиться лучше — в его глазах и в своих собственных. Их пальцы почти соприкоснулись.

— Я видел вас на пирсе и довольно часто у эллингов. Приятно встретить человека, настолько внимательного к основам своего ремесла.

Ба-бах!

Затейливая шкатулка, обитая серым бархатом, упала с громким стуком. Посыпался крупный розовый багряноземельский жемчуг и мелкий речной, северный. Жемчужины раскатились по полу. По лавке словно пронесся порыв ветра.

— Это кэцхен шалят, ваша милость, — забормотал лавочник, бросившись подбирать блестящие бусины, закатившиеся под витрины. — Криста, Криста, где ты там, лентяйка? Беги скорее, помоги мне собрать... Милостивые господа, это кэцхен шутят! Знаете, как у нас говорят, они ревнуют, когда кому-то дарят жемчуг, это ведь только для них подарок. Да Криста же, что тебя там, кошки съели?

— Кэцхен? — переспросил дриксенец, не сводя глаз с Вальдеса. 

Руку он опустил, и Вальдес с сожалением подумал, что протянуть свою сейчас было бы и неловко, и неуместно. Надо бы завязать знакомство, объясняя это — по крайней мере, себе, — необходимостью наладить отношения с вероятным противником, составить карту источников пресной воды, пригласить его выпить, посидеть, поговорить…

— Олаф! — дверь снова стукнула, на этот раз по вполне человеческим причинам. Невысокий рыжеватый дрикс с такими же точно нашивками, как и у его, Вальдеса, гуся, стоял в дверях и делал тревожные знаки, руками, бровями, всем телом показывая в сторону порта. — Скорее!

— Прошу меня простить, — весело сказал дриксенец Вальдесу. — Еще увидимся, я полагаю. Порт здесь небольшой. Вряд ли нам удастся разминуться.

— Постараюсь оправдать ваши ожидания, — почему-то не сдержался Вальдес и с удовольствием посмотрел на то, как дриксенец, направившийся было к дверям, вдруг задержался, взглянул на него из-под ресниц и спросил:

— Да? Обещаете?

Ни румянца смущения, ни неловкости в его лице не было. Вся двусмысленность явно была порождением Вальдесова сознания. Он широко улыбнулся и кивнул. Второй гусиный капитан посмотрел на него с неприязнью. Дверь закрылась за ними, отрезав Вальдеса от ароматов зимней улицы, заточив его в пыльной солидной лавке.

— Так что же, стало быть, жемчуг? — сладким голосом пропел торговец.

Вальдес взглянул на него с недоумением, запустил обе руки в волосы, с силой дернул, закидывая голову назад... и расхохотался. Торговец смотрел на него с обидой, его полная нижняя губа чуть подрагивала. Жемчуг переливался в свете чадящего фонаря, по его круглым блестящим бочкам пробегали тени, быстрые, как мелкие морские рыбки.

***

На горе в Хексберг живут ведьмы, это известно здесь каждому, но доподлинно не известно никому: уже много лет в городе не рождались танцующие с ветрами. Простые моряки исправно носят на гору отборный жемчуг, но ведьмы не снисходят к ним, не показываются и не исполняют желаний. Разве что в ночи Излома сверкающие бусы пропадают с ветвей сухого дерева, которое старше самого города, да кричат над горой пронзительно и тоскливо чайки. Но самих ведьм уже очень давно никто не видел.

...Вальдес разорвал почти новые перчатки о колючие кусты, пробираясь по едва видимой тропинке вверх, на гору. Камни сыпались у него из-под ног, поперек тропы то и дело попадались поваленные черные стволы сосен. Поскользнувшись бессчетное количество раз, потеряв шляпу и едва не изорвав плащ, он добрался до леса, — тот заканчивался примерно на середине подъема, — и обернулся. Город лежал перед ним, как на ладони: красная черепица крыш неспешно стекала к морю, в гавани толкались первые крупные льдины, у торгового причала швартовались пузатые, неуклюжие каданские посудины. Если ведьмы его услышат, он все же станет тем, кем должен был стать по праву рождения: он — марикьяре, моряк! Если же нет… Что ж, тогда ему уготована жизнь вечного неумехи, второго сорта. В таком случае его ждут два года службы матросом на тех же судах, на которых его ровесники уже будут молодыми помощниками капитанов, а потом — со временем — и сами станут капитанами, ведь они марикьярские рэи, дворяне. Но чем он хуже них?

Воздух странно зазвенел, сгущаясь. Вальдес достал шейный платок и обвязал им рот — раньше он слышал, что на высоте воздух может меняться, людям перестает хватать дыхания, и они начинают видеть чудное и невиданное. Недостаток кислорода играет с ними шутки. Звон усилился, словно вверху, над ним, со всех сторон одновременно зазвенели маленькие хрустальные колокольчики, засмеялись, раскатисто и переливчато, юные девушки, вскрикнула словно бы в изумлении чайка.

— Иди, иди, — запел вокруг него воздух, горизонт смазался и задрожал. — Иди, мы ждем, ждем, давно ждем, ждем, тебя ждем, ждем, иди! Иди!

Вальдес остановился, сорвал платок, отдышался, огляделся по сторонам — вокруг не было ни души, и только звенели, не переставая, в вышине голоса, то одному, то по двое-трое, сливаясь в ликующую песнь:

— Иди! Иди, ты слышишь нас! Мы ждем тебя, ждем, ждем!

На вершине горы было совершенно пусто, у края обрыва, как рисовали в книжках и рассказывали в детских сказках, замерло мертвое дерево, белое и неподвижное. Голоса затихли. Тишина давила, она казалась ощутимой, тяжелой после веселого щебета и звона, который гнал его с самой средины пути. 

Вальдес огляделся по сторонам, скинул плащ, достал из кармана нитку крупного отборного жемчуга и протянул его вперед.

— Я пришел! — тихо и веско сказал он. — Я принес жемчуг. Я хочу стать моряком, попасть на “Морскую плясунью” к Рамону Альмейде, хочу стать капитаном и водить фрегат, биться с врагами, защищать свою страну, я...

Тени сгустились в середине пустой поляны, потянуло холодом. Вальдес поежился и продолжил чуть громче:

— Я пришел…

— Мы видим, — откликнулись голоса, — видим, видим, видим тебя. А ты видишь ли нас? Видишь, видишь, видишь?

Они стояли перед ним — все девять кэцхен с ведьминой горы — прелестные тоненькие девушки с бесконечно мудрыми и страшными глазами. 

— Вижу, — хрипло отозвался Вальдес. — Я вижу вас.

— Жемчуг, — выкрикнула одна, и остальные взвились в воздух и закружились вокруг него — легкие чаячьи крылья задевали его лицо и руки. — Жемчуг, жемчуг, жемчуг!

— Я принес жемчуг, — повторил Вальдес, задыхаясь. — Много жемчуга, вот, держите! 

Он разорвал длинную нитку, ссыпал жемчужины в горсть и протянул их теням, стремительно носящимся вокруг него — они менялись на глазах, превращаясь то в людей из его далеких детских воспоминаний, то в совершенно неизвестных ему, строгих, одетых в военную форму, с перевязями высоких чинов поверх черных и синих мундиров.

— Будешь танцевать с нами? Будешь танцевать? Будешь, будешь?

— Буду, — прошептал он, закрыв глаза и подставляя лицо ветру, поднятому их крыльями. — Я буду танцевать с вами. Я хочу стать моряком…

— Ты будешь моряком, — рассыпался звон хрустальных колокольчиков. — Зачем просить о том, что у тебя и так будет, будет, будет? Ты станешь моряком, но нужно подождать. Придет время и для тебя, время, время…

— Нет! — выкрикнул Вальдес. 

Легкие тени разлетелись от него, как пух, закружились в отдалении. 

— Я не могу больше ждать! Я ничего другого не умею, не знаю. Я учился два года: читать карты, разбираться в течениях, управляться с астролябией, смотреть в звездное небо!

— Знаем, знаем, знаем, — зазвенели ведьмы. — Мы видели тебя, видели, видели. Ты нас не видел, не желал нас знать, упрямый мальчик, не хотел к нам прийти, а ведь мы тебя так звали!

— Я никогда не был в море, — с горечью признался Вальдес. Силы стремительно оставляли его, все сильнее тянуло осесть на землю, а лучше — лечь, закутаться в плащ и уснуть. — Мне нужно выйти в море, нужно, чтобы мне это позволили, сейчас, немедленно, а не тогда, когда я стану старым и ни на что не годным. Нужно, чтобы я стал марикьяре, чтобы ко мне относились, как к равному.

— Ты и есть марикьяре, — колокольчики то удалялись, то приближались. — У тебя великая судьба по праву рождения, но надо подождать, подождать…

Подлые ведьмы лукавили, насмехались над ним.

— К кошкам ожидание! — выкрикнул Вальдес.

Кэцхен замолчали. Он ждал, считая про себя в уме и загибая пальцы — восемнадцать, девятнадцать, двадцать, двадцать один.

— Мы поможем, — пропела, наконец, одна. — Мы поможем тебе, мы любим тебя, приходи танцевать с нами. Но мы возьмем плату.

— Плату, плату, плату, — подхватили другие.

— Я принесу еще жемчуга... — начал Вальдес.

— Не жемчуг, нет, нет. Не жемчуг, — закружились и запричитали ведьмы. — Мы изменим судьбу, судьбой мы и возьмем.

— Вы просите мою душу? — спросил Вальдес, вспоминая старые страшные сказки о Леворуком и полыхающем огне Заката. Сейчас ему было почти все равно, что бы ни ждало его после — он совершенно отчаялся.

— Не можем взять душу, не можем забрать, пока не предложат, не можем отнимать, только брать то, что отдают добровольно, таков закон, закон. — Голоса то приближались, то удалялись снова.

— И что же, вы ждете, что вам ее добровольно предложат? — Вальдес коснулся пальцами губ — они совершенно заледенели, дыхание вырывалось изо рта смерзшимся паром.

— Нет! Нет, нет, нет, — зазвенели колокольчики.— Нет, мы хотим помочь и поможем тебе! Слушай нас, говори с нами, танцуй с нами, танцуй! Мы поможем тебе, поможем во всем! Отдай нам лишь одного человека, мы его одного заберем, заберем, если отдашь.

Вальдес подумал почему-то о тетке, и сердце его сжалось.

— Этот человек… Он умрет?

— Нет, — засмеялись ведьмы. — О, нет, нет, даже не думай так, он не умрет, вовсе нет. Он просто покинет тебя, его не будет с тобой, не будет, нет, не будет с тобой. Не станет другом, не станет близким. Сказать тебе его имя?

— Нет, — рассмеявшись от облегчения, ответил Вальдес. — Не нужно никаких имен. Не будет — так не будет. Я же стану моряком?

— Не будет твоим, твоим, твоим, твоим — не будет твоим… — звенели хрустальным смехом колокольчики. Небо над горой стремительно темнело.

— Танец, — пропела ведьма, подхватив его под руки. — Ты обещал нам танец! Скрепим нашу сделку!

— Танец, — прошептал Вальдес.

Земля стремительно ушла у него из-под ног.

***

Список на столе Первого адмирала был порядком потрепан и затерт, фамилии, выведенные старательным писцом с украшениями и завитушками, местами расплывались, словно на эту важную бумагу неоднократно ставили бутылки или стаканы. Салина задумчиво пощипал пробивающуюся бородку и окликнул Берлингу:

— Себастьян!

Тот обернулся. Хулио стоял посреди комнаты, непривычно потерянный, так, словно не знал, куда сесть или встать. Перчатки он сжимал в кулаке.

— Себ, ты помнишь, как Вальдес вообще появился среди нас?

— Конечно, — легко ответил Берлинга. — Да, Хулио, помню. Это было после нашего первого самостоятельного крупного перехода — когда мы сами, с одним старшим, привели четыре корабля сюда, в Хексберг. А он ... — Берлинга запнулся и прикрыл глаза, вспоминая. 

Салина потер лоб, морщась и кривясь, словно от боли.

— А он?

— Он уже был здесь, — уверенно сказал Берлинга. — Он же здешний, здесь вырос и учился два года у бергеров — одна теория, как у дриксов делают — как мачты называются, да как паруса. И он стал жить с нами… м-м-м... в казармах на улице Роз, помнишь? И потом его взяли на «Морскую плясунью».

— Себ, — Хулио развернулся так резко, что полы его плаща хлестнули по ножкам низкого стула, не будь тот настолько широким и обстоятельно-низким, бергерским, непременно перевернулся бы. — Ты это помнишь или достраиваешь, как карту, исходя из замеров лота и опыта? Ты это помнишь, Себастьян?

— Я... — Берлинга поднес руку ко лбу и замер. Неприятной щекотной струйкой поползла по спине капля холодного пота. — Хулио, я…

— Вот и я не знаю, — тяжело уронил Салина. — Не знаю, как его могли взять на «Морскую плясунью», в элитную команду, без опыта, — его, ни разу не выходившего в море.

Берлинга почувствовал, что задыхается, и рванул ворот мундира. Оторвалась и со звоном закружилась по полу пуговица. Хулио вздрогнул и словно вышел из тяжелого, злого оцепенения.

— Ну-ну, Себ, — прикрикнул он. — Спокойно.

Он сжал плечо друга, и рука его почти не дрожала. Почти.

***

— Господин Кальдмеер!

Своего дрикса Вальдес догнал у самых казарм, поднес руку к виску в шутливом приветствии.

— Мы с вами вели приятнейший разговор о свойствах жемчуга давеча в одной лавке. Я хотел бы продолжить столь познавательную беседу.

Дриксенец взглянул на него в явном замешательстве:

— Прошу меня простить, но… мы знакомы?

Вальдес с досадой нахмурился, не переставая, впрочем, весело молоть языком и поспешно соображать: в чем дело? Не хочет, чтобы их видели вместе? Это из-за того, что он талигоец? Или потому что общество молодого мужчины в вечерний час может его скомпрометировать? Тогда, в лавке, он не казался ни нервным, ни излишне скрытным, напротив, — вполне располагающий к себе спокойный человек. К тому же, он ясно дал понять, что заинтересован в знакомстве.

— Если вас подводит память, а иногда это случается и с лучшими из нас, мы могли бы с вами познакомиться заново — мое имя Ротгер Вальдес, я будущий великий мореплаватель и флотоводец, а пока — старший помощник капитана на «Морской плясунье». Позвольте, я угощу вас местным пивом, оно чудовищное, оттого это не займет много времени.

В холодных серых глазах не было ни следа ярких стальных искр.

— Прошу меня простить, господин Вальдес, но ваше предложение меня не интересует. Я тороплюсь к мессе в соборе Святой Октавии, говорят, хор там совершенно великолепен.

Вальдес застыл посреди площади. Хор? Каких кошек?..

***

Чего в нем было больше — удивления или острой, внезапно нахлынувшей злости, почти что бешенства, когда он, допив свое вино и с силой грохнув кружкой по столу, вдруг увидел внимательный, темный взгляд Хулио Салины?

— Смотришь, — пробормотал Вальдес, с силой сжимая кулаки. — Все высматриваешь, чуешь что-то, а что — и сам не знаешь, да? Мальчик, рожденный с серебряной ложкой во рту? Умный, да? Слишком умный, такой хладнокровный, такой жестокий Хулио Салина... Ну иди, иди ко мне.

Хулио привстал, нахмурился, недоуменно огляделся, помедлил и сел обратно.

— Иди, — зло зашептал сквозь зубы Вальдес. — Иди. Иди, сейчас!

Хулио поднялся, с силой рванул застежку у горла — треск ткани утонул в пьяном веселье портового трактира, реве пьяных и визге шлюх.

— Иди, — беззвучно велел Вальдес одними губами и быстро, чтобы самому не передумать, пошел к лестнице, ведущей в комнаты второго этажа. 

Ярость билась в нем черной птицей, затмевая рассудок, подталкивала, не давая остановиться и задуматься, что же он делает. Вальдес вспомнил Кальдмеера. Неужто его власть над людьми и обстоятельствами отчего-то ослабла, дала сбой данная ему взаймы могущественная сила? Дрикс пренебрег им, отказал, не взглянул... Но нет, сила все еще с ним, действует даже на такого сильного, отчаянного гордеца, как Хулио Салина.

— Он сделает еще шаг, и я убью тебя, — шепнул ему в самое ухо тихий голос с мягким, шипящим акцентом марикьярского юга. Шею обожгло холодом лезвие кинжала, и это оказалось внезапно приятным — прикосновение металла к разгоряченной коже.

Вальдес откинул голову и сглотнул — по шее стекла горячая капля.

— А может, я тебя, Липе?

Между стеной и темными ступенями лестницы было так мало места, что он ударился локтем о стену, выворачиваясь из захвата и перехватывая руку Аларкона выше кисти, выкручивая, прижимая к полу, вынуждая пальцы разжаться и выпустить оружие. Удара вторым кинжалом он ждал и успел подставить руку — клинок скользнул по толстому кожаному наручу, не причинив вреда. Филиппа он спихнул вниз, и тот с грохотом рухнул по ступенькам на узкую грязную площадку лестницы, уходящей в подпол. Падая, он схватился за тяжелые закопченные гардины, закрывающие вход, и карниз с треском отвалился до половины и повис над ними. За их спинами в зале хохотали, надрываясь, и тыкали в них пальцами.

— Вальдес! — Салина крепко схватил его поперек груди, и от этого странного полуобъятия Вальдес вдруг почувствовал необъяснимую, острую тоску, ведущую прямиком в дурную, затягивающую черноту, словно под крепкой рукой Хулио была пустота, одна только тонкая оболочка, скорлупа, готовая треснуть от малейшего давления. — Вальдес! Что тут произошло?

— Аларкон перебрал, кажется, — ответил он, отталкивая Хулио. Тот не сопротивлялся. — Полез на меня с ножами своими. Кошки знают, что ему там привиделось. Надо его поднять, альмиранте не поймет...

— Я сам, — сказал Хулио, легко сбежал вниз по ступеням, наклонился, пристроил руку Филиппа у себя на плече и выпрямился, легко поднимая друга. Аларкон обмяк и цеплялся за него, как сильно пьяный или больной — лицо его было в испарине, пот стекал по вискам.

— Закатная тварь, — шептал он неразборчиво, но Вальдес слышал его так, словно тот орал со шканцев во всю глотку: — Тварь закатная, ненасытная утроба, все бы тебе жрать, жрать, все себе. Думаешь, больше их никто не слышит, думаешь, ты один такой?

— Да что это с ним? — недоуменно спросил Салина.

— Перебрал, говорю же, — ответил Вальдес. В горле было сухо, как в Багряноземельской пустыне, слова походили на хриплое карканье. — Хоть бы не отравился, что ли.

— Отведу его в комнаты, — кивнул ему Салина.

Он шагнул вверх по лестнице, по той самой лестнице, на которую несколько мгновений назад, сам не зная, зачем и для чего, из пустой гордости и злости, звал его Вальдес. Рука Филиппа скользнула вниз, задержалась у Салины на талии, светловолосая голова откинулась на плечо — щеку Аларкона царапнула сорванная фибула.

— Хулио, — позвал Вальдес, пораженный неожиданной догадкой. Отчаяние, раскаяние, непонимание — все это смешалось в нем в один тугой ком. — Хулио, я не знал, что вы... Прости меня!

Мгновение Салина молча смотрел ему в глаза, потом коротко кивнул:

— Увижу рядом с Липе — убью. Запомни.

Вальдес усмехнулся, привалившись к стене, и провел языком по свежей ранке на губе, треснувшей в этой нелепой драке. Сорванный карниз, дрожа, раскачивался над ним.

— Многовато стало желающих. Надо бы установить очередность, друзья. Хулио!

Салина поднимался по лестнице, не оглядываясь, а Аларкон, уже совершенно обессиленный, едва ли не висел на нем. Перекрывая гул портового трактира, воздух наполнялся таким знакомым ему хрустальным звоном.

— Он тоже вас слышит? — спросил Вальдес, закрывая глаза и проваливаясь во тьму. — Что он говорил? Он вас слышит?

— Не хочет, не хочет, — печально зазвенели колокольчики. — Не любит, не хочет смотреть, ничего не хочет...

— Просто то, чего он хочет, у него уже есть, — беззвучно ответил Вальдес и медленно разлепил глаза, когда, хозяйка трактира, уперев кулак в дородный бок, запричитала, нависнув над ним:

— Нет, ну вы посмотрите, люди добрые! Пусти марикьяре в дом, он и крышу снесет! Что натворили уже, кошкины дети, а! Что понаделали!

Вальдес опустил руку в карман, нашарил несколько полновесных таллов, втиснул ей в ладонь и, грубовато оттерев ее плечом, побрел к выходу. Кажется, дрикс говорил о службе? Сейчас она как раз должна подойти к концу, с площади Святой Октавии начнет расходиться народ, надо отыскать его в толпе…

Долина тонула в золотом вечернем свете, в овраге заливался соловей. Вальдес спустился к заливу в низком, топком месте, присел на нависший над водой корень, по-мальчишески болтая ногами, задел сапогом робкую желтую кувшинку, высунувшуюся из тины. Пахло стоячей водой, звенели комары. Волна тихо шлепнула о камни, поросшие мхом. Досюда не долетали ни брань торговой площади, ни веселье портовых кварталов, ни крики рабочих в доках. Здесь можно было спокойно поразмыслить, а необдуманных мыслей у него накопилось в достатке, но самой неприятной, тяжело ворочающейся в подреберье, была одна — так значит, ему все же можно отказать? Вот так просто отвернуться от него, выкинуть из жизни без объяснения причин? Наобещать кошки знают чего глазами, этой своей улыбкой, а потом отказаться продолжать, дважды, дважды отказаться, при том, что он настаивал, так глупо позабыв о гордости. Да что с ним такое! Он мучается с самой зимы...

***

— Я присяду? — как-то неприятно, с царапающей неуверенностью спросил Олаф, остановившись перед Вальдесом. — Или вы ждете друзей?

В небольшой грязноватой таверне было почти пусто, сесть за другой стол было бы прямым выражением неуважения.

— Я уже дождался, друг мой, — зло сказал Вальдес, с силой смахивая громоздящиеся на столе пустые плошки и миски — по счастью, деревянные. На их глухой стук об пол примчалась взмокшая подавальщица и принялась собирать миски в передник, ругая Вальдеса последними словами.

— Стоило бы раньше подойти, милая, — раздраженно сказал ей Вальдес, но все это вместе, как ни странно, порядком разрядило предгрозовую обстановку, развеяло темную тяжелую тучу, висевшую над ним и Олафом с того момента, как дриксенец вообще вошел в таверну с видом человека, не понимающего, что и для чего он делает.

Олаф поставил на стол свою кружку с пивом. Пенная шапка стала медленно оседать.

Подавальщица вернулась через несколько минут, не переставая бормотать проклятия, и с силой швырнула на стол миску с густой хексбергской похлебкой — несколько капель выплеснулись, и теперь блестели мутными жемчужинками не темной, исцарапанной поверхности стола.

Олаф разглядывал похлебку с тяжелой сосредоточенностью человека, забывшего, зачем он это заказал.

— Вы не будете есть? — не выдержал Вальдес.

— Я, честно говоря, не голоден, — в некотором замешательстве ответил Олаф и зачем-то повторил на дриксен: — Ген хонгер. Не понимаю, зачем я вдруг зашел сюда, я же собирался...

— О, вы увидели меня и не смогли не присоединиться, мой дорогой друг, — широко улыбаясь, процедил сквозь зубы Вальдес. — Не так ли?

Олаф ответил ему прямым задумчивым взглядом.

— Да, — медленно сказал он. — Это определенно так. Васт ен зекер. Именно так, как вы говорите, но я все еще не понимаю...

Он потер лоб ладонью, посмотрел, нахмурившись, в окно и вновь перевел взгляд на Вальдеса.

— Вы позвали меня, а я забыл об этом? В таком случае, я должен принести свои извинения.

— Не стоит, — Вальдес улыбался, цепенея от обиды и злости. — Вам же не пришло в голову извиняться после того, как вы дали мне пощечину там, у церкви.

— Как и вам с вашими неуместным порывом или, не знаю, обычаем. Вы не удосужились объяснить мне мотивы своего поступка. Желаете драться?

— Нет, — ответил Вальдес. Слова катались сверкающим жемчугом между ними, сверкающие и бессмысленные. — Я не держу обиды. Я не желаю с вами драться, я хочу с вами поговорить. Скажите мне... Какова текущая численность вашего флота? Сколько линеалов в год спускает на воду киршенбаумская верфь? Сколько солдат поместится в трюмы среднего торговца, если вашему кесарю будет угодно послать на Хексберг десант?

Олаф молчал, прижав руку к горлу и тяжело дыша, так, словно ему приходилось с усилием удерживать слова внутри.

«Любопытно, — мелькнула и погасла мысль у Вальдеса, — если я прикажу ему рассказать все это, всерьез прикажу, что он сделает, безупречный Олаф Кальдмеер? Выхватит нож и всадит его себе в горло?»

Эта мысль вдруг показалась ему настолько реальной, что он будто воочию увидел ярко-алую кровь, текущую между прижатыми к горлу длинными пальцами, заливающую рубашку, стол и кусок свежего ноздреватого темного хлеба, лежащего нетронутым на столе между ними. Кровь и хлеб соединяют людей навеки, это — часть брачного обряда по традиции древних варитов, так, кажется, рассказывали бергеры в своих бесконечных легендах и сказаниях, но он мало их слушал.

— Я не жду ответа, — сказал он поспешно.

Олаф медленно опустил руку, и она теперь лежала на столе. Пальцы без единого кольца чуть подрагивали. Вальдес посмотрел на тонкую морщину, собравшуюся на высоком, гладком лбу Олафа и сказал:

— Может, поговорим о том, как в кесарском флоте относятся к мужеложцам? Мне кажется и вам, и мне это должно быть в равной степени интересно, я прав?  


Олаф ответил спокойно и отстраненно, словно устав зачитал:  


— Уличенных в мужеложестве в дальних переходах порют плетьми, а на берегу — вешают. Таковы правила военного флота.  


Вальдес хищно улыбнулся:

— А марикьяре все еще практикуют мателотаж, если вам это не известно, дорогой друг. И никто не считает зазорным союз двух равных, поддерживающих друг друга людей, выхаживающих один другого в болезнях, помогающих с квартирами на берегу или делящих жалование.

— Добычу, — резко бросил Олаф.

Вальдес вскинул голову.

— Добычу, — повторил Олаф. — Традиция эта известна и берет свое начало от берегового братства, от пиратов. Неудивительно, что она прижилась у марикьяре, удивительно, что ей до сих пор находится место среди офицеров военного флота.

Серые глаза смотрели без вызова — скорее с усталой жалостью.

— Вы отказали мне из страха? — бездумно спросил Вальдес.

Олаф рассмеялся, и Вальдес с недоумением поднял на него глаза.

— Почему вы смеетесь?

— Вы ведь дворянин по рождению, господин Вальдес? Марикьярский рэй? За вопросы такого рода среди дворян принято немедленно вызывать на дуэль, не так ли, ведь это смертельное оскорбление? Вы хотите меня вызвать и убить? Мне казалось, ваш интерес другого рода.

— Другого, — медленно огласился Вальдес. — Но и вы, как я вижу, не оскорблены.

— Не оскорблен, — легко согласился Олаф, — хотя, если вы желаете драться, в этом я вам, разумеется, не стану отказывать. Я не родился дворянином, а получил личный титул за заслуги. Я из другого сословия — мы не носим с детства шпагу у бедра и не бросаемся протыкать собеседника за любой нелепый выпад. Я привык к тому, что ответа достоин вопрос, а не спрашивающий.

— И что же вы мне ответите? — Вальдес подался вперед, разглядывая его красиво очерченные губы.

Олаф спокойно улыбнулся и ответил:

— Нет.

— Нет? — уточнил Вальдес. — Нет? Что это значит — нет? Вы отказываете мне не из-за вашего, весьма жесткого устава... тогда почему? Я не красив на ваш северный взгляд, не весел, не хорош?

Олаф помолчал, разглядывая его пристально, с какой-то недоуменной жалостью, и снова ни одной яркой серой искры не заблестело в его глазах.

— Я впервые веду подобные разговоры и не больно-то в них подкован, но вы умны и поэтому должны меня понять. Я отказываю вам не потому, что вы чем-то нехороши. Я отказываю вам, потому что то, что вы предлагаете... Я этого не хочу.

— Не хотите? — повторил за ним Вальдес, ему отчего-то сложно было поверить своим ушам. — Вы не хотите?

Олаф в голос рассмеялся. Потревоженная его смехом, к ним подошла крупная лохматая собака, до этого дремавшая в углу, постояла рядом с ними, умильно глядя, сунула было на стол на стол лобастую голову. Олаф взял со стола остывший хлеб и отдал ей. Она схватила подачку и быстро убежала в угол, жуя, вытянув шею, и давясь на ходу.

— Я не мастер отказывать, господин Вальдес, — серьезно продолжил Олаф, отряхнув руки и вновь подняв на него глаза. — Мне нелегко, но вам, по всей видимости, хуже, так что я должен сказать вам это совершенно прямо — никакой вашей вины ни в чем нет. Никакими силами, ни красотой, ни достоинством нельзя заслужить сердечную склонность. Я просто не хочу быть с вами, да я и, если вам станет от этого легче, не хочу делить жизнь и ни с кем другим. У меня есть близкий друг, Адольф, господин фок Шнееталь, у меня есть славные и верные друзья, но ни на кого из них я не смотрю, как на необходимого и желанного спутника. Законы военного флота позволяют жить без этого. Я надеюсь, что выразился совершенно ясно и ничем не оскорбил ваших обычаев и ваших чувств. Мне бы этого не хотелось.

— Вам не хотелось бы оскорбить мои чувства? — переспросил Вальдес. В его груди холод обиды и унижение смешивались с жаром и гневом: разве ему не было обещано, что он получит все, что пожелает? И вдруг этот выскочка, простолюдин, гусь — вот так просто, глядя в глаза, отвергает его? Не желает иметь с ним никаких дел? Он вдруг вспомнил яркие искры, полыхавшие в серых глазах в их первую, нелепую и смешную встречу в ювелирной лавке, и вгляделся в глаза высокого строгого дриксенца напротив. Олаф Кальдмеер не изменился с тех пор ни в чем, но глаза его смотрели на Вальдеса с тем же благожелательным равнодушием, с каким он смотрел на окружающую его обстановку. Пожалуй, снастям, парусам, банкам и мелям доставалось больше его интереса и внимания. — Это действительно так? А разве в нашу первую встречу вы не были настроены иначе? Или мне показалось?

Впервые за время их разговора Олаф смешался — его светлые брови сошлись к переносице, дрогнул уголок губ.

— Я никогда не жаловался на память, но отчего-то не могу припомнить, о чем вы говорите... Хотя чувствую, что это правда, и какая-то наша встреча действительно произошла...

— Довольно, — Вальдес резко встал, и Олаф поднялся вслед за ним, медленно и словно бы против воли. — Вы выразились достаточно ясно, и я благодарен вам за это. Прощайте, господин Кальдмеер.

Он надвинул шляпу на самые глаза, швырнул на стол несколько монет и вышел, в ярости хлопнув дверью так, что от крыльца испуганно разлетелись oипавшие чахлую траву куры.

Обида, негодование и отчего-то восхищение бушевали в нем, как разнонаправленные ветра в шторм. Этот гусь посмел ему отказать, прямо и открыто сказать в глаза, что Вальдес ему не нужен, не интересен. С другой стороны, он не юлил и совершенно точно не боялся — так и должен происходить разговор между людьми, чьим кораблям никогда не пойти одним курсом, но которые не желают друг другу никакого зла и полностью честны друг с другом.

***

Ювелирная лавка выросла словно из-под земли, толстяк-хозяин, стоявший в своем синем переднике мастерового у дверей на пронизывающим ветру, схватил Вальдеса под локоть и потянул внутрь, приговаривая:  


— А ведь как чувствовал, как знал, с самого утра вас дожидаюсь, мой господин. Нынче мне доставили жемчуг, взгляните какой, крупный, прелестный, вашей красавице по душе придется. И то дело, что только девушка с хорошим вкусом, из хорошей семьи оценит такой жемчуг, станет добродетельной супругой. Вы, главное, болтунов не слушайте, а то вам наговорят, и что жемчуг это-де русалочьи слезы, и чем крупнее слезы, тем горше будет плакать красавица. Все это дурное, господин, все — ложь.

Он его кивков и поклонов Вальдеса замутило, но мысль вместе с тем пришла совершенно ясная. Со всей определенностью он увидел перед глазами поросшую густым темным мхом каменистую поляну на вершине горы и совершенно голое, окостеневшее белое дерево над крутым обрывом вниз, в пропасть, над кипящими пенными валами залива.

Путь был долог, но в этот раз показался легким — Вальдес словно взлетел на гору, не потратив и двух часов. Ветер вился вокруг него, хватал за плащ, норовил сорвать шляпу, но этот ветер был игрив и приветствовал его, как своего.

На полянке было пусто, тихо и тепло, как поздним летом, пахло мхом, лежалыми листьями и сладким густым ягодным духом. У кромки подступающего леса покачивался лиловый вереск, жужжали пчелы.

Вальдес огляделся, сел на большой, нагретый лучами позднего солнца камень, закутался в плащ и стал ждать. Вначале — и довольно долго, — ничего не было слышно — только бились далеко внизу волны о скалы, и в верхушках сосен играл ветер. Потом воздух сгустился, обрел очертания и зазвенел перекрикивающимися чаячьми надрывными голосами.

— Пришел, пришел к нам, вернулся... Пришел танцевать!.. Оставь, позабудь печали, танцуй с нами, танцуй...

— Я не хочу танцевать с вами, — ответил Вальдес.

Голоса зазвенели обиженно и зло, все больше напоминая пронзительные вскрики.

— Не хочешь танцевать! И жемчуга не принес! Зачем тогда пришел? Отчего не танцуешь? Сбрось груз, оставь грусть, танцуй с нами, танцуй!

К нему тянулись бледные руки, словно сплетенные из тумана, вокруг метались белые крылья, сам воздух кипел, но ни один образ не становился четким, ни одна ведьма не пожелала воплотиться перед ним.

— Вы нарушили наш договор, — сказал Вальдес, вставая. — Вы обещали, что я получу все, что пожелаю.

Звон сорвался с места, закружился вокруг, поднялся вверх и истаял в пронзительной синеве осеннего неба. В наступившей тишине на него смотрела, зависнув над поляной, одна-единственная девушка — печальная, хрупкая и синеглазая, похожая на святую Октавию из храма, в который его все детство заставляла ходить тетка Юлиана. Девушка тряхнула волосами, наклонилась вперед, словно выглядывая из окошка, протянула руки и зашептала неразборчиво и призывно.

— Нет, — Вальдес засмеялся. — Ты не то предлагаешь мне, ведьма. У нас был уговор, что я получу все, что пожелаю, что вы всегда будете со мной и станете во всем помогать, не так ли?

«Святая Октавия» задумчиво теребила косу, наряд ее стал пышнее и богаче, в волосах сверкнула корона. Вальдес усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Ты получил море, — больше она не походила на юную девушку, скорее, перед Вальдесом стояла строгая монахиня, аббатиса морского монастыря — о той болтали, что в миру она была сестрой короля Фердинанда. — Ты хотел море, ты получил море. Свое место, свое право, честь, битвы, друзей. Все, как ты хотел.

— Я благодарен за помощь, но это моя честь и мои битвы.

Ведьма шагнула ближе, лицо ее словно вывернулось — глаза стали узкими, а зрачки в них, наоборот, огромными, черными, как провалы в скалах, втянулись ноздри, растянулся рот, проступили мелкие острые зубы — оскаленная кошачья морда покачивалась перед его лицом, обдавая холодом. Вальдес взмахнул рукой, развеивая наваждение, и кошачью морду отнес в сторону ветер. Вальдес потер кулаком онемевшую щеку, а посреди поляны встал, недоуменно хмурясь, один из молодых дриксенских капитанов — в рабочих штанах, даже без рубахи, словно перед этим работал в порту наравне со своими ребятами и сам таскал тяжелые мешки в трюм. На крепкой спине, среди переплетений вытатуированных лебедей и волн, подсыхали струйки пота.

— Тебе нравится, — дохнул в ухо ветер. — Тебе нравятся такие — светлая кожа, серые глаза, крепкое тело. Отдадим тебе, будет твоим. У дриксов таких целый флот, хоть каждый день меняй... Выбери его.

Вальдес вспомнил имя — капитан Готлиб Доннер. Он был из тех дриксов, что пили однажды в «Жирном лебеде» вместе с ним, с Салиной, с Берлингой, с Аларконом — пили, пели, веселились, щедро платя девицам дриксенским золотом, горланя песни и ничуть не смущаясь того, что их собутыльники — талигойцы.

— Мы — моряки! — провозгласил тогда именно этот парень, веселый, молодой, красивый в своей уже не наивной, но все еще полной добрых надежд молодости. — Нас разделяют короли, но связывает море! За достойных врагов и далеких королей, чтоб им к нам не соваться!

Все смеялись и пили, захохотал тогда и огромный суровый марикьяре, первый капитан Вальдеса, а ныне — вице-адмирал всего талигойского флота, Рамон Альмейда, и после продолжил хохотать и пить вместе со всеми, не гнушаясь дриксами, и в то же время зорко присматривая и за ними, и за своими ребятами.

— Нет, сказал Вальдес. — нет. Не этого.

Очертания крепкой ладной фигуры поплыли по ветру, смешались, и Вальдесу навстречу шагнул сам Альмейда, участливо и пронзительно глядя в глаза.

— Выбери, выбери, — зазвенели чаячьи голоса, вновь ставшие многочисленными, — ведьмы вернулись. — Крепкие руки, надежное плечо, друг и даже больше — помощник в делах, уберешь его, станешь адмиралом сам.

— Нет, — громко сказал Вальдес. Отчего-то именно эта мысль показалась ему недостойной, совершенно невыносимой, хотя он ведь и пришел сюда... Зачем, зачем он пришел?.. Мысли в голове метались, множились, сами похожие уже на ведьминские вскрики.

Алый платок сверкнул на ветру и истаял. На Вальдеса последовательно взглянули Хулио Салина, хмурящий брови и вскидывающий голову в своей отчаянной гордости; задумчивый и всегда молчаливый Антонио Бреве — блестящий тактик, в своем деле острый, как морисский стилет; тряхнул светлыми кудрями Филипп Аларкон...

— Нет, — тяжело уронил Вальдес. Царапина на шее — след от кинжала Липе — отозвалась мгновенной вспышкой боли. — Он ведь тоже вас слышит?

Вальдес был не до конца уверен, кого имеет в виду.

— Знает, знает, знает, — зазвенели голоса. — Знает, что мы есть, но не верит, не хочет верить, не хочет слышать. Ты один слышишь, тебя одного любим, тебе поможем, тебе, тебе, лишь тебе...

Вальдес улыбнулся. Легкий прозрачный туман перед ним задрожал, рассеиваясь, и вылепил, наконец, высокую фигуру в синем мундире — одетый по форме, застегнутый на все пуговицы, Олаф Кальдмеер не играл взглядом, не улыбался призывно и не предлагал себя в спутники так, как это представлялось ведьмам с хексбергской горы. Он молча стоял на краю обрыва, широко расставив ноги, и смотрел на море.

Ведьмы зашумели, сорвались с места. Одна с отчаянным криком бросилась прямо на Вальдеса, пролетела сквозь него, раскинув руки, обернулась чайкой и принялась кружить над плотной, словно бы совершенно настоящей фигурой. Вальдес прикрыл глаза, сосредоточенно удерживая в разуме образ Олафа — именно его стать, манеру, поворот головы, улыбку.

Олаф на обрыве повернулся к нему, но улыбаться не стал.

— Ну что ж, — вслух сказал Вальдес, — можешь не улыбаться, если не хочешь.

В шуме девяти пар крыльев ведьмы вновь опустились на камень — все они были теперь молодыми женщинами, красивыми, стройными, большеглазыми.

— Выбери другого, — печально прозвенела одна, и ее сестры подхватили: — Другого, другого... выбери другого, дадим, все дадим, любого приведем, любого, но не этого. Этого нельзя, нельзя, нельзя, выбери другого...

— Я хочу этого, — твердо сказал Вальдес. — Только его и никого другого. Олафа Кальдмеера, дриксенского капитана.

— Он станет адмиралом, — прозвенела ведьма. — Адмиралом-цур-зее, — подхватила другая. — У него иная судьба, иная, иная, отступись.

Перед ним вновь замелькали самые разные лица — молодые, зрелые, гордые, откровенно смазливые — темные южные кудри, русые волосы бергеров, светлые, как весенний снег — дриксов, черные глаза, карие, серые, веснушки, шрамы, отметины времени, ямочки на щеках, мундиры, сюртуки, плащи, шляпы, форменные фуражки, перевязи, ордена — все это мелькало, кружась в диком хороводе, притягивая его свои мельтешением, сбивая с толку, лишая воли...

— Хватит, — громко сказал Вальдес и взмахнул рукой. Сияющая карусель распалась.

Созданный его настойчивым воображением Олаф все так же стоял на краю скалы и не двигался.

— Он станет адмиралом? — спросил Вальдес и усмехнулся. — Тем лучше. Разве не вы обещали мне самое лучшее? Что же, если не это? А кем стану я?

— Адмиралом в Хексберг, — печально прозвенели ведьмы. — Станешь, ты станешь, мы поможем, ты станешь адмиралом, но егоне получишь, выбери другого, а от него откажись, откажись.

— Нет, — сказал Вальдес.

На скале он снова был один, ведьм не было видно, Олаф тоже исчез. Все вокруг затягивало белесым странным туманом, он поднимался от земли и стремился к самому горлу, вдохнуть его было страшно.

— Мы не можем вернуть его тебе, — прозвенел туман. — Ты однажды уже отказался от него. Он больше не принадлежит тебе, его нет в твоей судьбе.

— Нет, нет, нет, — подхватил, становясь все тише и глуше, хор колокольчиков. — Его нет, нет, нет, для тебя нет.

Едва отдавая себе отчет в том, что делает, Вальдес прижал руку к груди и судорожно вдохнул. Пальцы его пробрались к шнурку на шее, где всегда висела навязанная слишком заботливой тетушкой Адрианова эспера, но теперь там был только его собственный знак — тонкая пластинка с именем и названием корабля, его связь с талигойским флотом, которую он так жаждал получить, и получил. Когда он снял эсперу? И куда после ее дел? Надо было вернуть тетушке, пусть бы повесила ее на шею Петеру, своему старшему сыну. Она верит в такие вещи, а материнская любовь хранит от зла не хуже ведьмы...

— Когда, — спросил Вальдес. Слова глухо упали в туман. — Когда я отказался от него? Вы меня обманули...

— Мы не лжем, — зазвенел воздух. — Не лжем, не лжем, мы не люди, мы не умеем. Мы сказали тебе, предупредили тебя, что заберем, заберем, заберем... Изменим судьбу, твою судьбу, одного человека — заберем, заберем, заберем... И ты согласился! Ты был рад, так рад, очень рад, ты не захотел узнать имя! Ты не захотел узнать, чтобы не знать его, не подойти к нему, не пожелать его... Теперь твоя прежняя судьба больше тебе не принадлежит, он не станет ни врагом, ни другом, он не твой, не твой, не твой...

Вальдес судорожно вздохнул и впился зубами в перчатку, чтобы сдержать крик: среди тумана, на голых камнях хексбергской скалы разгорался неяркий костер. Тени сгустились, вдруг опустилась ночь, и фигуры двоих, лежащих на мятых плащах у огня, проступили отчетливо и ясно — по широкой груди Олафа скользили невесомые алые блики, он улыбался понимающе и светло, влажно сверкали зубы, закусывая нижнюю губу. А тот, кто был с ним, мотал головой, выворачиваясь из крепких рук, припадая ему на плечо, покрытое жесткой вязью шрама.

— Это я, — громко сказал Вальдес. — Я с ним, я! Это мое! Отдайте!

Возбуждение накатило на него горячей волной: лицо запылало, мышцы живота свело напряжением. Ведьмы прильнули к нему, их невесомые прозрачные руки заскользили по его телу, одна прижалась к шее сзади сзади, отведя в сторону растрепавшиеся волосы, невесомо дохнула, другая обняла его колени, прижалась щекой к бедру, третья скользнула между ног, погладила внутреннюю сторону бедра.

— Прочь, — прохрипел Вальдес, отталкивая их. На его руках влажными каплями осели хлопья тумана. — Прочь, ведьмы! Отдайте мне его, он мой, он принадлежит мне!

— Здесь ты можешь быть с ним, — зазвенели голоса, закружились вокруг ведьмы, и у каждой были его глаза, серые, с насмешливым ласковым прищуром, с искорками на дне, его сильные руки, — на левом запястье, с внутренней стороны — рыжеватая родинка,— его рот, его улыбка. — Здесь, здесь, только здесь, — звон ширился, окутывал его, лишая сил, высасывая остатки решимости. На плащах у костра, скрытые тонкой дымкой тумана, двое занимались любовью, и Вальдес видел, как его собственная смуглая рука, с силой стиснувшая ладонь Олафа, вдруг перевернулась, разжалась, отпуская, но Олаф не отстранился, его рука вновь завладела смуглой ладонью, пальцы переплелись...

— Нет, — с усилием сказал Вальдес. — Нет. Мне нужен он. Я хочу его. Настоящего. Живого. Горячего. Не такого, как вы.

Морок рассеялся. Не было больше ни костра, ни теплой летней ночи, ни сливающихся в любви тел. Перед ним стояла тоненькая юная девушка с бесконечно мудрым и страшным лицом. На ней была лиловая мантия правосудия — цвет супрема и его дома.

— Ты не можешь вернуть обратно то, что отдано по условию договора, а его роль и место в твоей жизни ты отдал. Мы можем дать тебе лишь тело, душой мы не распоряжаемся...

— Что? — прошептал Вальдес. — Что? Вы убьете его?

Колокольчики взорвались хрустальным смехом и стихли.

— Мы не убиваем, не убиваем, не убиваем... убиваете вы, люди. Мы ведем путями сил тех, кто слышит, слышит нас... Мы отдадим тело, но тебе это не понравится, поверь, не понравится. Он никогда не полюбит тебя, никогда, никогда...

Вальдес засмеялся. Он хохотал с наслаждением, упершись ладонями в колени, избавляясь от страха и проникшего, казалось, везде холода, от тяжелого, черного возбуждения, оставившего его неудовлетворенным, от облегчения — от всего разом.

— Мне не нужна его любовь, — сказал он, выпрямившись. — Ни его и ничья. Она и так-то обременительна, будь это даже любовь самой прекрасной на свете девушки. Со временем она прокиснет, как дурное вино, превратится в уксус, в тетушкины куриные заботы. Нет, к чему мне любовь дрикса, да еще моряка, что мне с ней делать? Держаться с ним за руки и смотреть с причала вслед его кораблям? Просто дайте мне... Отдайте мне его, этого достаточно. Чего вы хотите взамен?

— Ты сделал выбор, — прозвенела ведьма, ее облик таял, смешиваясь с тихим вечерним светом. — Сделал выбор, сделал, сделал...

Вальдес судорожно вдохнул, словно очнувшись. На полянке больше не ощущалось ничьего присутствия. Высоко над ним в светлом осеннем небе загорались тусклые вечерние звезды. Закат догорал над морем, переливаясь темным золотом.

— И что же теперь будет? — ни к кому больше не обращаясь, пробормотал себе под нос Вальдес, завернулся поплотнее в плащ и направился к тропе, ведущей с обрыва вниз.

***

Первым, кого он встретил, войдя в город, готовящийся к долгой осенней ночи, был дриксенский капитан Олаф Кальдмеер. Он стоял перед дверью в один из погребков Торгового круга и рассматривал дверь с таким видом, будто не мог понять, что его сюда привело.

— Капитан, — окликнул его Вальдес. Звенящая радость предвкушения бурлила в нем радостной волной. — Присматриваете некрепкое для короткого перехода? Для возвращения в Метхенберг?

— Нет, — в замешательстве ответил ему Олаф, — Разумеется, нет. На военном борту не держат вин, да вам же это известно...

— Только двойную перегонку, — согласился Вальдес. — Впрочем, мы, марикьяре, наследники пиратов и контрабандистов, у нас свои законы. Дайте мне руку, господин Кальдмеер.

Он отчего-то ждал, что в момент соприкосновения их рук с ним что-то произойдет — он ощутит неожиданное движение сердца или случится какая-то магия. Ему вспомнилась темная лавка ювелира, торговца жемчугом, где им — да, да, теперь он был в этом совершенно уверен, — помешали коснуться друг друга. Но ничего не произошло. Олаф молча протянул ему руку.

— Не эту, — сказал Вальдес. — Левую.

Олаф так же молча повиновался.

«Теперь так и будет? — подумал Вальдес с наслаждением. — Он сделает все, что я скажу ему, все, что мне захочется от него получить? А захочется мне многого...»

Помедлив, он перевернул протянутую ему руку ладонью вверх, закатал рукав мундира, отодвинул белевшую под ним рубашку — на запястье была родинка, точно такая же, как та, что он видел на горе, рыжеватая, небольшая.

«Разве его образ создавал не я? — рассеянно подумал Вальдес. — Не из моей ли головы его взяли ведьмы? Я же не видел этого раньше, я не знал... Тогда откуда?..»

— Отметина на левой руке, господин Кальдмеер? — спросил он вслух. — Ваша святая эсператистская церковь не преследует таких вы, отмеченных Леворуким?

— Преследует, — ответил Олаф без улыбки. — Таких, как я. И вы. Но не за это. Вы собирались меня куда-то позвать, господин Вальдес?

— Нет, — неожиданно для самого себя ответил Вальдес. — Ничего подобного. Я иду в порт… Я найду вас позже, если мне того захочется. Как вы и говорили раньше, здесь маленький порт: мешают береговые мели.

***

Именно береговые мели были причиной того, что ранней осенью и весной, когда поднимались сильные ветра, в бутылочное горлышко залива нагоняло долгую волну, и уровень воды поднимался настолько, что в городе подтапливало нижние уровни. Никто из уроженцев Хексберг не строился на нижнем круге, склады без оборудованных подъемных механизмов можно было бы продать только приезжему. И каждый год молодые капитаны, зеленые юнцы, приведшие свои суда с юга и впервые зимующие на севере, сталкивались с одним и тем же — с необходимостью срочного разукомплектования балласта на борту, чтобы корабли не сорвало с якорей и не бросило на пирс. Долгая осенняя волна была одним из любимых развлечений старожилов — никогда еще, ни единого разу никого из молодых капитанов не предупреждали о таком заранее. Никто не проговорился, и в часы наводнения все с удовольствием смотрели, как неопытные еще, не привыкшие к особенностям Хексбергского залива моряки метались у мест швартовки своих кораблей, пытаясь противостоять наступающей воде.

Волна пришла ночью. Вальдес вырос в Хексберг, и впервые за все время службы подумал об этом с удовольствием — долгую волну он наблюдал каждый год, и, разумеется, к ее приходу был полностью готов: у его судна были убраны паруса, задраены люки, добавочный балласт аккуратно распределен по обоим бортам, а осадка более приличествовала прогулочной яхте. Одним словом, сделано было все то, чему его так подробно учили два долгих года бергеры-мореплаватели, и о чем ни разу не слышал ни один из молодых марикьяре. Но самое главное — «Астэра» стояла чуть в стороне, отдельно от других кораблей. Это, скорее всего, в очередной раз объяснили странностями характера Вальдеса и свойствами его переменчивого нрава, и никто не спросил у него, отчего так.

Вальдес спустился в порт и встал среди других зевак — отставных военных, торговцев, отходивших свое, старых боцманов и рабочих из доков. Все они доброжелательно пересмеивались, подначивали молодняк, бегающий по пирсу, делились воспоминаниями о собственных боях и победах. Вальдес взглянул на корабль, ближайший к неуклонно поднимающейся волне, вгляделся в очертания полускрытой мраком «Марикьяры». Салина справлялся неплохо. Салина справлялся лучше многих, если не всех — «Марикьяра» была осажена и достаточно отбалансирована, команда поспешно сворачивала новые косые паруса, оставшиеся еще после просушки и починки, и все же он опаздывал. Если «Марикьяра» будет пришвартована к пирсу, когда в бухту войдет волна, ее неминуемо бросит на болтающуюся рядом «Зимнюю молнию» — ничего особенно неприятного: перепутанный такелаж, может, поломанные снасти и насмешки до самого Зимнего Излома, но все же, все же…

Вальдес бросился к краю пирса. Волна лизнула ему сапоги.

— Салина, — заорал он, надсаживаясь. — Салина! Руби канаты! Руби, Салина, швартуйся ко мне! Вставай борт в борт к «Астэре», ты успеешь!

Он представлял себе это: волна поднимет, покачает и мягко опустит два пришвартованных борт о борт корабля, но, встретив сопротивление якоря, вырвет его, раскачав корабль, и последствия могут быть какими угодно. Бледное лицо Салины в ореоле мокрых черных волос появилось на мгновение над фальшбортом. Вальдес не смог понять толком, услышал ли тот его, но на «Марикьяре» проиграли маневр; косые паруса, хлопая на холодном ветру, меняли направление. Вальдес засмеялся в голос, выпрямился, шагнул в круг света и поднял руки в сигнальном жесте, передавая команду на «Астэру».

С Олафом они столкнулся спина к спине, и в ту же минуту в пирс ударила первая волна, встретив совершеннейшее громогласное одобрение старожилов, окатив его и Олафа по пояс. Вальдес поскользнулся на гладких, годами отполированных булыжниках пирса, вцепился в плечо Олафа, потянул его за собой, и они упали вместе, а сверху накатила еще одна волна. Ошеломленный, раззадоренный, почти задохнувшийся в холодной соленой воде, он замотал головой, удерживая руку Олафа:

— Давайте-ка выбираться отсюда, дорогой дриксенский гость! У вас тоже любят так подшутить над молодежью или ваши ребята были готовы?

Олаф молча кивнул в сторону внешнего рейда, и Вальдес увидел, повернувшись, как дриксенские корабли, сошвартованные попарно, спокойно и величаво переваливаются через длинные волны, как лебеди в королевском парке.

— Вижу, у вас все в порядке, — согласился Вальдес, встряхивая головой, как разыгравшийся щенок.

Брызги разлетелись повсюду. Одна крупная капля попала Олафу на и без того мокрую щеку, прочертила вниз широкий извивающийся след, похожий на шрам. Ни о чем не думая и ничего уже не боясь, Вальдес потянулся к нему ладонью, провел пальцами по щеке — и, не встретив сопротивления, впился поцелуем в мокрые соленые губы. Холод обжигал, но гораздо сильнее жгло осознание того, что Олаф, хоть и не отвечает, но и не отталкивает, и не пытается его остановить. Он был согласен, согласен! Оттащив Олафа подальше от колеблющегося света чадящих портовых факелов, Вальдес с силой прижал его всем телом к стене одного из доков. Шум и грохот ломающихся снастей — кому-то все-таки влетит завтра от альмиранте, — доносились словно бы из другого мира, не имеющего больше никакого отношения к ним двоим.

— Пойдем со мной, — потребовал он. — Пойдем, ну же! Я хочу быть с тобой, а ты — со мной, в мокром мундире этого не скроешь, поверь! Пойдем! У меня две комнаты в «Толстой лягушке». Это рядом, ты быстро вернешься в порт, если потребуется, но… у тебя и так все в полном порядке, тебя не станут искать, идем же!

Олаф смотрел на него со странной растерянностью, мокрые склеившиеся ресницы придавали ему беспомощный вид.

— Нет, не нужно, — пробормотал он. — Не нужно торопиться, вы же не в рейде…

— А, кошки! — выкрикнул Вальдес. — Да сколько же тебе нужно, чтобы решиться! Ты задумал жить вечно?

Олаф только резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы, ничего не ответив. 

В свои комнаты Вальдес вернулся злой, как Леворукий, затребовал горячего вина, воды и полотенец и повалился на кровать голым, стащив и в беспорядке пошвыряв на пол одежду. Даже с сапогами справился без мальчишки-айюданте, рыча и поминая всех на свете кошек. Когда в дверь неуверенно, словно бы надеясь, что не услышат, постучали, он распахнул ее, обернув простыню вокруг бедер, ожидая увидеть трактирную служанку. На его пороге стоял Олаф Кальдмеер, и у него был вид человека, который хотел бы оказаться в любом другом месте, лишь бы не здесь.

— Я… — начал он.

— Пришел, — тихо подхватил Вальдес. — Все-таки пришел!

Все еще мокрый мундир поддавался с таким трудом, что Вальдес еле сдерживался, чтобы не начать рвать его зубами. Он стягивал с Олафа одежду трясущимся пальцами, он опустился на колени, чтобы стянуть с него сапоги. Олаф не мешал ему и не помогал, он вообще не поднимал глаз и только молча морщился, когда Вальдес дергал или тянул слишком сильно, причиняя ему боль.

Вальдес швырнул его рубашку на пол, к своей, Олаф перехватил его руку:

— Подожди, она завтра понадобится. Нужно повесить к печке…

— К кошкам завтра, — лихорадочно прошептал Вальдес, — я столько ждал, я так измучился. Я дам тебе другую или пошлешь за своим айюданте, или как они у вас называются. Олаф, Олаф...

Холодная ладонь уперлась ему в грудь, отстраняя, отталкивая. Вальдес с недоумением нахмурился, встряхнул Олафа за плечи, заглянул в глаза. Никаких озорных серых искр в них так и не появилось, но ведь сейчас ночь, они оба устали, промокли…

— Боишься? — хрипло спросил Вальдес.

Олаф все также молча покачал головой, и отчего-то это было обидно, словно без всяких слов свидетельствовало о том, что ничего из ранее неизведанного Олафа сейчас не ждет: он уже был с кем-то другим, не с ним, не с Вальдесом, принадлежал кому-то другому.

— Нет, ты боишься, — зачем-то сказал Вальдес. — Наверняка боишься! Не нужно. Я буду нежен.

Олаф странно усмехнулся, и Вальдес вдруг, спохватившись, спросил:

— А что ты делал сегодня в порту? Ты же знал о долгой волне, раз вы были полностью готовы?

Олаф попытался отвернуться, и Вальдес перехватил его голову, придержал рукой за скулу:

— Отвечай!

— Я хотел предложить капитану Салине то же, что предложили вы, — ответил Олаф. — Случайно услышал в таверне, что молодым морякам намеренно не говорят о волне, и счел это скверным поводом для веселья.

— А мне, — тихо спросил Вальдес, — ты не хотел предложить то же, что капитану Салине?

Олаф безразлично пожал плечами:

— Насколько я видел, вас, как и меня, не ждало ничего необычного, вы ведь здешний.

— Мне это долго ставили в укор, — медленно проговорил Вальдес, с силой рванул Олафа к себе и опрокинул его на кровать. Старая рама жалобно скрипнула. Олаф сжал губы и закрыл глаза, но Вальдес этого не заметил.

***

Рассвет пробился через неплотно закрытые ставни. Вальдес открыл глаза и сразу почувствовал, что Олаф рядом бодрствует: лежит, не шевелясь, стиснув в кулаке сероватую трактирную простыню, не давая, впрочем, никаких оснований заподозрить это — даже дышит размеренно и тихо. Так тихо, словно ему едва хватает на это сил.

Вальдес повернул голову, любуясь золотом солнечного луча на белой коже северянина. Олаф лежал на боку, спиной к нему. Светлые волосы, светлая кожа, как же все это было красиво. Вальдес перевернулся и приник губами к шее Олафа, вдохнул будоражащий запах, и, не сдерживаясь больше, принялся целовать лопатки, просунул свою руку под его, прижал ладонь к груди. Сердце Олафа билось быстро, нервно. Он не отвечал на ласки, не подставлялся под них, но и не отталкивал Вальдеса, замерев в оцепенении, которое разрешил себе считать сонным, — и это после такой-то ночи!

Сейчас его следовало оставить в покое, ему это было необходимо: растянутым мышцам нужен отдых, смятенному разуму — время на то, чтобы принять неизбежное. Но Вальдес просто не мог остановиться — он слишком долго ждал этого, слишком сильно желал.

— Повернись, — не то попросил, не то скомандовал он. — Мне так неудобно.

Олаф покорно лег лицом вниз. Вальдес слышал, как он тяжело дышит и кусает подушку, но неровное, сбитое дыхание было так похоже на возбуждение, а комкающие простыню пальцы так легко было принять за сдерживаемую страсть. Вальдес легко раздвинул ему ноги коленом, встретив едва ощутимое сопротивление, почти незаметное и совершенно бессмысленное, и медленно, стараясь сдерживаться и все же не справляясь с этой не самой простой задачей, двинулся внутрь, в уже знакомый ему жар вожделенного тела. Олаф на мгновение напрягся под ним — и разом обмяк, как потерявший сознание или убитый. Вальдес коротко простонал что-то непонятное ему самому, смахнул со лба набежавшую каплю пота и вытянулся вдоль всего его тела, прижимаясь грудью к спине и целуя выступающие позвонки.

— Оооолаф, — позвал он, ткнувшись щекой в его лопатку и закрыв глаза, — Олааааааф. Мой, мой, мой теперь.

Это не было приказом и не требовало ответа, поэтому Олаф ничего не сделал и не сказал, и блаженство неспешного соития для Вальдеса ничто не нарушало. Он тихо улыбался, не открывая глаз, медленно, растягивая наслаждение, двигаясь в безвольном, не сопротивляющемся больше теле. 

За всю эту долгую, прекрасную ночь он был груб, пожалуй, лишь однажды — когда сломленный его напором и настойчивостью Олаф с единственным вырвавшимся у него за все это время стоном уперся ладонями ему в грудь — даже не отталкивая, всего лишь удерживая. Они были равны по росту и, должно быть, по силе, Олаф, пожалуй, даже превосходил его — он был старше, шире в плечах, и Вальдес рядом с ним казался легким, но тогда, взвинченный возбуждением, доступностью Олафа и вседозволенностью, он был намного, намного сильнее. С силой оторвав руки Олафа от своей груди, он развел их в стороны и прижал к кровати, уничтожая всякое сопротивление, вжимаясь, врываясь в его тело, присваивая и обозначая свою власть и свое право.

*** 

Салина стоял на другой стороне улицы, в тени. Ни родовых цветов, ни перьев на шляпе, никаких других знаков отличия на нем не было: простая ежедневная флотская форма — и все. Смешается с толпой, надвинув шляпу пониже на глаза — и не узнаешь.

— Я видел господина дриксенского капитана, — сказал он, окликнув Вальдеса по имени — большая редкость. Это его «Рррротгер», с раскатистым марикьярским «рррр», которое никогда не выходило у самого Вальдеса, звучало так же дружелюбно, как рык черногривого багряноземельского льва. — Мы должны были встретиться с ним вчера и обсудить места набора пресной воды на торговых маршрутах между Приморской Приддой и Дриксен. Ему что-то помешало прийти или хотя бы предупредить меня, но это настолько не похоже на него, что я даже, представь, не держу обиды. Но, думаю, это очень, очень похоже на другого моего знакомого.

— Неужели? — холодно спросил Вальдес.

Салина с его непрошеными наблюдениями, с его намеками раздражал, лишал легкого и приятного чувства утренней радости.

— Да-да, — с показной ленцой, словно бы небрежно сказал Салина. — Тот, другой человек, мой знакомый, может и не явиться, и не предупредить, он взбалмошен и сумасброден, но решителен, смел и удачлив, как никто в этих морях, за это ему многое прощается. Он хорош в море с линеалом в полном вооружении, хорош на берегу со шпагой… Но чего ему не следует делать, так это играть с людьми. Такое может плохо закончиться.

— Как славно, что среди равных не принято давать друг другу советы, не правда ли, Хулио? — процедил Вальдес.

Салина вызов не принял.

— Не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу такое о дриксе, но он достойный человек, этот Кальдмеер. Адмирал-оружейник. Повторяю, весьма достойный.

Вальдес помолчал, улыбаясь так, что ему свело скулы разом от злости и от никак не сочетавшегося с ней счастья. Он дал Салине возможность сказать еще что-нибудь, но капитан, воспитанный в правящей семье и отточивший навыки красноречия в столичной школе Лаик, молчал.

— А я, как следует из твоего молчания, нет, — подсказал наконец Вальдес.

— «Ты мне скажи», как говорил на суде Ринальди Ракан, — легко откликнулся Салина. — Скажи мне, я хочу знать, с кем имею дело в мире и в бою. Мне будет жаль, Вальдес, если по чьей-то прихоти я лишусь возможности победить адмирала-простолюдина в честной схватке. 

Он поднес руку к шляпе и через минуту уже и в самом деле смешался с толпой ниже по улице. Вальдес смотрел ему вслед. Танцующая утренняя радость стихла, оставив тянущее ощущение беспокойства и тоски. Олаф ушел молча, не оглянувшись, не оставив на прощание своей улыбки. Он вообще, кажется, ни разу не улыбнулся с тех пор, как, растерянный и недоумевающий, сам подошел к двери в комнаты Вальдеса, поднял руку и постучал против собственной воли.

«Только отпустил — и уже скучаю по нему, это неудобно», — с досадой подумал Вальдес.

Надо дождаться вечера. Вечером он отправит мальчишку-айюданте с запиской и позовет Олафа. Просто ощущение обретения давно и страстно желаемого опустошительно, такое уже бывало с ним прежде, это пройдет. Непременно. Почему Салина сказал «Оружейник», что это должно было означать?

***

Весны приходили и уходили, как и обжигающие дни лета, и спокойные — осени, а за ними — долгие и холодные зимы. Дриксенские корабли военных конвоев появлялись в порту Хексберг, словно бы по раз и навсегда оговоренному расписанию, и Вальдес доподлинно знал дни, в которые Олаф Кальдмеер ступал на талигойскую землю, и никому не сказал бы, как быстро это превратилось для него в изощренную пытку. Когда Олаф ушел после их первого, тягучего и полного наслаждением раза, Вальдес ждал от него какого-нибудь знака, записки, переданной с адъютантом, чуть более любезного кивка при встрече в приемной Первого адмирала. Но Олаф Кальдмеер ничем не отличал Вальдеса среди прочих: не говорил с ним любезнее, не демонстрировал свое расположение и просто вел себя так, словно Вальдес ничем не был ему ближе других людей. Смущенный этой странной мыслью, Вальдес как-то зазвал Салину в кабак и, морщась от крепости скверного теплого пива, начал рассказывать ему о том, как обидно владеть сокровищем, которое никому не можешь показать. Салина захохотал, сверкнув зубами в душном полумраке, и посоветовал ему следить за тем, чтобы сокровище само не выбрало, кому показываться, а кому нет. Стрела точно достигла цели: душу Ротгера Вальдеса начал разъедать медленный, разрушительный яд — ревность.

Олаф всегда был окружен мужчинами: у него была целая команда на собственном корабле, в его друзьях ходили капитаны других судов конвоя, он воевал на северных рубежах Дриксен. Он неуклонно поднимался по службе — вот он уже капитан-командор, а вот и молодой адмирал, самый молодой адмирал кесарии, наименее бездарный из гусей. Сам Вальдес зв это время успел возглавить Хексбергский морской корпус и занял место вице-адмирала севера. Салина, его извечный конкурент, убрался на Марикьяру и стал вице-адмиралом юга. Вальдес был рад за него, настолько искренне, насколько позволяли немногие остававшиеся у него от кэцхен силы. В Хексберг никто даже не пытался свататься к молодому вице-адмиралу или представлять ему своих дочерей. Перед ним благоговели, его почитали за честь принимать в доме, его боялись. Все знали — впервые за долгое, долгое время в Хексберг вновь появился танцующий с ветрами: Ротгер Вальдес любит ведьм, а они — его, и ни одной женщине не получить места, занятого кэцхен.

Вальдес обзавелся в Хексберг собственным домом, и Олаф бывал в нем каждый раз, когда его судно приходило в порт, но всегда после посланного за ним айюданте с запиской — никогда сам.

— Ты не скучаешь? Не желаешь меня видеть? — допытывался Вальдес, и сам себе не мог ответить, отчего это так его задевает. Олаф являлся по его зову, пил с ним вино, раздевался в неверном свете свечей в его темной спальне и молча терпел его близость, уткнувшись лбом в сложенные руки. В постели Вальдеса он никогда не спал — если тот просил, прямо обозначая свои желания, он оставался и молча лежал рядом, следя взглядом за стрелкой на циферблате старинных резных часов. Часы Вальдес вскоре распорядился убрать, и теперь на их месте светлело нелепое пустое пятно.

Промежутки между его краткими заходами в Хексберг Вальдес заполнял работой и довольно-таки быстро прослыл въедливым и дотошным командиром — влезал во все дела, разбирался в способах сушки корабельного дерева, способах скрепления мачтовых сосен, видах плетения пеньки и особенностях ткацких станков для парусины. Салина, появляясь в Хексберг, всегда подолгу молча сидел с ним в пустой, неуютной гостиной, выставляя одну за одной запыленные бутылки терпкого марикьярского вина. Вальдес не нуждался в собеседнике, ему было достаточно говорить самому, но в один из таких дней Салина вдруг резко поднялся, подошел к огромному каменному зеву камина, почти сунув руки в огонь и воскликнул:

— Проклятье, Ротгер! Что ты продал кэцхен, душу свою, что ли? У тебя в доме даже камин не греет!

— Кэцхен сами выбирают, с кем им танцевать, — отозвался Вальдес.

Он уже был так пьян, что не попытался встать, лишь развалился вольготнее в своем кресле. — Они не могут забрать душу, только если сам предложишь, Хулио. Их ничего не интересует из того, что ты можешь дать, только жемчуг и ты сам, силы твоей жизни…

— Сколько ты их кормишь? — прищурился Салина. — Я знаю тебя с тех пор, как нам было по восемнадцать. Мы впервые пришли сюда, на север. Ты был веселым, дерзким парнем, но тогда ты не танцевал с ними еще или никому не говорил? Бесконечно усталый, разочарованный, мрачный мужчина — я никогда не поверил бы, что ты можешь стать таким.

Вальдес махнул рукой.

— Я что-то отдал… Не знаю точно, что. Они сказали... Их трудно понять. Они сказали — какого-то человека, другого человека из моей судьбы.

— Они убили его? — быстро спросил Салина.

— Я тоже спросил об этом, — усмехнулся Вальдес. — Какими же нас растят чистенькими, Салина, как же нам внушают всю эту чушь про не убий, но сохрани. Нет, они не убивают, не могут убить.

— А по тебе и не скажешь, — Салина сел напротив и потер глаза рукой. — Я пьян, — пожаловался он. — Заговорить с Вальдесом о ведьмах, это как надо было напиться! Кого ты отдал, смутьян бешеный? Кому повезло не встретить тебя на пути?

— Я не уверен, что не встретил, — отозвался Вальдес. — Они сказали — не станет другом, не станет близким… Я тогда ничем не дорожил, ничем и никем.

— Я помню. Полагаешь, ты сильно изменился?

— Я согласился, сказал «да». А теперь думаю, Хулио, может, они забирают у меня все силы, что должны были достаться тому человеку? Другу, я не знаю, спутнику, может, даже жене.

Салина сделал быстрый жест, отвращающий зло. Вальдес пьяно расхохотался.

— Ты помнишь Эсператию, Хулио? Читал когда-нибудь?

— Нет, — отмахнулся Салина, — удалось избежать.

— Там сказано: и отданное вами другим вернется сторицей. О том, что отдано ведьмам, ничего не известно.

— Известно, — мягко сказал Салина, оглядывая его с головы до ног. — Теперь — известно.

На улицу он вывалился, дрожа и ежась, словно вышел не из теплого дома друга, а из каменного чрева собора.

— Господин вице-адмирал! — поприветствовал его высокий человек в дриксенской форме с белеющими в темноте нашивками на форме.

Салина прищурился, пытаясь подсчитать полоски на рукавах.

— Адмирал-цур-зее, — подсказали ему.

Салина нахмурился, а затем рассмеялся, с размаху хлопнув дриксенца по плечу:

— Господин Кальдмеер! Рад, очень рад! Мои поздравления. Видел описание Каданской кампании, это очень впечатляет. Рад иметь вас в друзьях, и не меньше рад буду увидеть во врагах — без вас в наших морях скучно.

— Все в руках Создателя, — сдержанно ответил Олаф. — Господин Вальдес у себя? Он посылал за мной.

— Да? — насторожился Салина. — В самом деле? Думаю, сейчас не лучшее время для визита, он несколько нетрезв... По правде говоря, он мертвецки пьян, Олаф. Вам нечего там делать. О делах можно поговорить и утром, а еще лучше — через день.

— Я не могу, — спокойно ответил Кальдмеер, и Хулио разом протрезвел на пронизывающем осеннем ветру, встретив его прямой спокойный взгляд. — Когда зовет господин вице-адмирал, я должен явиться.

— Зачем? — глупо спросил Салина, ахнул, заговорил было снова, оборвал сам себя и потрясенно уставился на дриксенца. — Вы… Он… Это колдовство, кэцхен, ведьмы? Мы говорили с ним сегодня об этом, но… но… Нет, этого не может быть… Я не могу вообразить, чтобы… Нет, нет, только не Вальдес, это не тот человек, который… Он не нравится мне, никогда не нравился, — он тяжелый, поломанный, мрачный, но он кормит хексбергских ведьм собой. Не другими.

— Нет-нет, — спокойно подтвердил Кальдмеер. — Конечно не другими, вы правы. Мы с господином вице-адмиралом, скажем так, друзья.

— Близкие друзья? — переспросил Салина.

Ему было холодно, страшно и отчего-то нестерпимо стыдно. Кальдмеер пожал плечами.

— Вы хорошо себя чувствуете? — участливо спросил он. — Я могу проводить вас. Я не могу не явиться на зов господина Вальдеса, но нигде не оговорено, когда именно я должен это сделать.

— Олаф, я уже сказал сегодня, что рад быть вашим другом. Если я могу помочь вам, хоть что-то сделать для вас…

Салина протянул руку, но она повисла в пустоте.

— Хулио, — марикьярское имя далось Олафу с трудом, словно с натугой вышло из замерзших губ. — Я бы не хотел, чтобы вы сочли меня неблагодарным или невежей, или неблагодарным невежей — после всего, что вы сделали... Но я не могу пожать вашу руку. Я не могу позволить себе... я чувствую себя запятнанным тьмой.... и не могу, не хочу передавать эту грязь дальше.

— Марикьяре переняли у морисков множество полезных привычек и вековых традиций. У нас отличные мыльные растворы, благовония и притирания, которым завидуют все Золотые земли, Олаф, — чуть кривясь, процедил Салина. Гнев, вечный его спутник, игриво порыкивал где-то в глубинах его непростой души, но не прорывался и не овладевал им полностью. Скорее, сейчас им владела печаль, смешанная с любопытством. — Я еще раз предлагаю вам свою руку, руку человека, который не боится тьмы, — повторил Салина.

Олаф шагнул вперед и крепко сжал его ладонь.

...Он уже давно ушел, и по опустевшей набережной холодный ветер гнал сухие, скорчившиеся листья, с громким хрустом скребущие тонкий лед на замерзших лужах, а Хулио все стоял и смотрел на свои пальцы, онемевшие в миг касания, все еще хранящие печать мрака — прикосновение его руки. 

***

Огонь в камине горел тускло, в доме было холодно. Вальдес уже был привычно пьян, но не весел, а тяжело, мрачно задумчив.

— Рад мне? — спросил он, не поднимаясь навстречу.

Олаф пожал плечами.

— Поздравляю с повышением, — тоскливо и зло сказал Вальдес. — Ему-то ты рад?

Олаф кивнул и сел напротив. Предстояло вынести еще одну долгую тяжелую ночь, но последнее время Вальдес перестал быть требователен и ограничивался одним письмом с просьбой зайти к нему за все пребывание Олафа в Хексберг. Любой устанет вечно просить и ничего не получать в ответ, даже Бешеный Вальдес. 

— У меня был Салина, — объявил Вальдес, кивнув на батарею бутылок. — Не-друг моей не-юности. Мы говорили о тебе… Точнее, это я говорил о тебе, а о чем говорил Салина — кошки его знают. Олаф, что ты чувствуешь, когда приходишь ко мне, сюда?

— Что не могу тебе отказать.

— А ты этого хочешь?

Отблески свечей прыгали по пыльным портьерам, тихо потрескивал огонь в камине.

— Я не могу, я проверял это неоднократно, даже ждал твоих неизменных сообщений в храме, говорил со священником из ордена Славы. Для меня нет выхода, я не могу противиться твоей воле, и я благодарен судьбе хотя бы за то, что не так уж многого ты хочешь. Удивительно, почему ты все еще выбираешь для этого меня, а не красивого молодого парня, которого тебе не нужно будет принуждать.

— Неужели это все — принуждение? — рассмеялся Вальдес. — Все-все, Олаф? А эти твои — да, давай же, быстрее, Ротгер, ну! Это тоже принуждение?

— Мне не семнадцать, — спокойно ответил Олаф. — Ты же не рассчитываешь меня смутить? Я привык к тебе, привык к твоему телу, мне нравится быть с тобой, ты хороший любовник и прекрасно знаешь это и сам. Но я не хочу проводить с тобой свое время, и, будь я свободен в своей воле, я был бы где угодно, только не здесь.

— С Салиной? — почему-то зло спросил Вальдес.

Олаф пожал плечами:

— Допустим, с Салиной.

— Раздевайся! — резко и зло скомандовал Вальдес.

— Здесь? — коротко уточнил Олаф и поднес руки к узлу шейного платка.

***

Пламя в очаге догорело, по полу ощутимо дуло, было холодно. Вальдес прижался к Олафу со спины, отыскал его руку, сжал ладонь, потом потянул ее к губам, коснулся поцелуем рыжей отметинки на запястье.

— Почему ты не можешь мне отказать, ясно. Но почему я не могу отказаться от тебя?

— Потому что твои ведьмы — это силы тьмы, и они не позволят тебе стать счастливым и цельным, перестать кормить их.

— Ты не веришь в темные силы, Олаф, — с усилием рассмеялся Вальдес. Холод в его груди вспыхивал, разрастался, подобно ударившей в воду молнии. Он задевал, казалось, каждый сустав и мускул в теле — дрожь пронизала позвоночник, болезненно встали дыбом волоски на руках и шее. Схватившись за голову, он с ужасом обнаружил на лбу испарину.

— Не верю? — Олаф, не поворачиваясь, пожал плечами. — Я им не поклоняюсь. Не приношу даров и не жду от них помощи. Я верую в силу Создателя и добровольно протянутую руку ближнего. — Он замолчал и задумался, и Вальдес с вновь проснувшейся яростью вспомнил вдруг, как видел на мокрой осенней набережной, во тьме, окружавшей прыгающий свет масляного фонаря, Хулио Салину, протянувшего руку Олафу, — Хулио, марикьярская молния, кэналлийский убийца! — и Олаф эту руку принял. Муки ревности и зависти, терзавшие Вальдеса, не стали ни меньше, ни тише. — Я знаю, что силы несоизмеримо сильнее и могущественнее нас существуют, знаю, что они могут отбирать и жаловать. Но в нашей власти не поддаваться на их посулы.

— Знаешь? — переспросил Вальдес. Голос его был тусклым и серым, словно само пламя его бешеной жизни вдруг стало ниже, тише и теперь едва-едва трепетало в доставшемся ему теле.

— Знаю, — повторил Олаф со смешком. — Следовало бы напиться, говоря о таких вещах, но я не хочу пить с тобой из одной бутылки, а стаканов у тебя нет.

Вальдес хмыкнул. Его окутала странная слабость, близкая к безразличию.

— Так я не смогу тебя отравить.

— Ты и иначе не сможешь. Ты не в силах расстаться со своими игрушками, будь то корабли, битвы, люди... Тем, что ты считаешь по праву своим.

Вальдес молчал. Олаф сел, повернувшись к нему в профиль, погладил шрам на щеке, безразлично глядя прямо перед собой. Вальдес не ждал, что он заговорит, и вздрогнул, когда Олаф все-таки сказал:

— Мои демоны, возможно, не так уж сильно жаждали заполучить меня. Во всяком случае, ничего такого, чего я не смог бы добиться сам, я в их посулах не увидел. Их сказки были красочными и соблазнительными, о, еще какими! Для мальчика из оружейной мастерской в Эзелхарде стать капитаном — недостижимая мечта, но я благодарен им за то, что смог понять — такая мечта существует. Я могу мечтать об этом. А помощь мне не нужна, ни тогда, ни сейчас. Я добьюсь всего сам.

— Сам? — спросил Вальдес. Он закрыл глаза, но тьма не обняла его милосердным покрывалом — на изнанке прикрытых век плясали огненные сполохи, танцевали духи ветра.

— С помощью Создателя, — легко согласился Олаф, и от улыбки, ясно слышимой в его голосе, у Вальдеса заполыхали от бешенства скулы, словно в лицо плеснули кипятку. — Может, я и вообразил это сам, чтобы придать себе значимости и сил, а может, в одну из изломных ночей я и вправду видел самих духов Кэртианы. Они обещали мне блестящую военную карьеру, верных друзей, прекрасную гордую женщину... Но даже ты не станешь спорить с тем, что все это мужчина способен получить сам.

— И ты видел потом... получил эту женщину? — зачем-то спросил Вальдес.

— Да, — откликнулся Олаф. Вальдес стиснул зубы и впился ногтями в ладони, но не почувствовал боли. — Герцогиня Штарквинд — я был ей представлен лично после боя за Кьель, ты можешь его помнить. Я был допущен к руке, и она говорила со мной. Спросила, отчего я так на нее смотрю, и я ответил, что видел ее раньше, в мечтах. Должно быть, я видел где-то ее портрет, у отца заказывали оружие многие знатные люди из Эйнрехта...

— Она стала твоей? — Вальдес потребовал ответа, сам не понимая, для чего. — Герцогиня Штарквинд стала твоей женщиной?

— Создатель сохрани, разумеется, нет. Я не могу понять хода твоих мыслей, никогда не мог. Твое прозвище — это самая твоя суть, Бешеный. Для чего тебе все выигранные битвы, все корабли, все женщины мира, если ничто не способно унять твою страсть? Тебе всего всегда недостаточно. Нет, я никогда не желал ее, я бы счел это кощунственным. Она сама Дриксен, строгость и пыл, сдержанность и стойкость северного духа... Как я сожалею сейчас о том, что заперт здесь, с тобой, и не могу быть там, где нужен ей.

Вальдес рассмеялся, не открывая глаз.

— Стойкая и пылкая Элиза Штарквинд разменяла бы тебя, как пешку, в своей политической игре. Она, не задумываясь, швырнула бы тебя в огонь, защищая свои интересы.

— Чтобы было кого швырнуть, такой человек должен быть под рукой, — просто ответил Олаф. — Если я нужен ей для этого — у нее должна быть возможность протянуть руку и указать мне, где тот огонь, в который ей угодно меня отправить. Интересы герцогини Штарквинд — интересы Дриксен.

— Ты столького достиг, адмирал-простолюдин, — ком в горле мешать говорить, не давал вдохнуть полной грудью. Вальдес с усилием сглотнул. На языке остался привкус горечи. — Мальчишка из оружейной мастерской, рассуждающий об интересах Дриксен... Что тебе предлагали отдать твои демоны взамен на море и право говорить с герцогинями?

— Я эсператист. Я твержу тебе об этом с самого дня нашей встречи, но я ведь тебе не для того, чтобы говорить и слушать, верно? Ни Леворукому, ни одной закатной кошке нечего предложить мне. Я не отдам ничего из того, что мне судил Создатель, ничего из своей судьбы.

— Тебе предлагали изменить судьбу?

— Этого никто не может, — мягко, будто растолковывая ребенку, произнес Олаф. — Древние вариты верили, будто норна прядет нить судьбы, агмы стали говорить, что она поет песнь, слагает стих... Но нить одна, и одна песнь, а Создатель дает множество судеб, и твое дело выбрать и держаться своего решения.

— Из своей судьбы ты, значит, ничего не отдашь? — В комнате были жарко натоплено, но у Вальдеса мелко тряслись пальцы — прижав ладонь ко лбу, он мельком поразился тому, как они холодны. Тряслись губы, слова его, должно быть, стало трудно разбирать, потому что Олаф переспросил:

— Из судьбы? Нет. Не отдам. Ничего и никого. И я, кажется, знаю, отчего ты спрашиваешь меня об этом, бешеный дух Хексбергского залива.

Ветер снаружи взвыл и с силой ударился в стену дома, заскрипели ставни, зазвенели, прогибаясь стекла. Вальдес открыл глаза, будто стряхнув сон, и встретился с прямым серым взглядом.

— И тебя, — негромко ответил Олаф, — я не отдам тоже. Ни любви, ни ненависти, ни верного друга, ни бешеного врага. Это моя судьба, и я ей хозяин.

Вальдес закрыл лицо руками и захохотал, задыхаясь, с силой втягивая в словно застывшие легкие воздух.

— Ты не боишься меня?

Оскорбительны были не ситуация и не тон, оскорбителен был сам вопрос. За такое благородные талигойские эры и кэналлийские рэи вызывали на дуэль немедленно, а гордецы вроде Хулио Салины убивали на месте. Но Олаф родился в мастерской, а личное дворянство получил за смелость в боях. Он даже не рассмеялся. Он помолчал, словно всерьез обдумывая вопрос, и ответил:

— Нет. Я не боюсь тебя.

***

— Хулио! — Вальдес шагнул в комнаты, не сняв плаща. — Хулио!

Тот поднял голову от бумаг, устало потер лицо, кивнул на стул для посетителей — к вице-адмиральской должности Хулио Салина относился более чем серьезно, вникая во все мелочи, разбираясь с просителями, назначая пенсии вдовам и лично следя за их исполнением.

Вальдес шагнул к его широкому, заваленному прошениями столу и замер. Хулио покачал головой и встал — все его медленные, размеренные движения выдавали усталость, но все же он не пожелал смотреть на Вальдеса снизу вверх.

— Ты никогда не любил меня... — начал Вальдес и остановился, не зная, как продолжить. В какой жизни его недолюбливал Хулио Салина? В той, где он зеленым, заносчивым гордецом разбивал о стену бутылку купленного кем-то другим вина? Там, где он продался ведьмам за место рядом с другими, теми, кто его заслужил честно?

— А должен был? — спросил Салина. Усмешка никуда не делась, но словно стала старше и сдержаннее вместе с ним. — Я не люблю тебя, это верно. Ты взбалмошен и непредсказуем, ты скверный союзник Ротгер, но ты мой союзник, и я признаю твою безрассудную отвагу, и я прикрою тебя в бою. А ты меня?

Ротгер поднял на него взгляд и ответил со всем пылом, со всей честностью, которую отыскал на не души:

— Всегда, Хулио. Я пришел просить тебя о помощи. Пришел просить, но не могу найти слов.

— Сядь, — резко сказал Салина и сел тоже. За его спиной тихо потрескивал камин, но жарко в комнатах не было. — Я читаю мольбы о помощи сотнями в неделю, но твоя нужда иного толка, ее не решишь деньгами и прихотью власть имущих... Как тебя любить со всей твоей чертовщиной, Вальдес, отчего ты не такой, как все нормальные люди: Антонио, Себ, я, в конце концов?

— Липе такой, — бездумно откликнулся Вальдес. Огонь заворожил его, лицо в тепле оцепенело. Ему хотелось закрыть глаза и начать тихо раскачиваться.

— Нет, — ответил Салина, — не такой. И ты это знаешь. И он тоже. Что будет с Кальдмеером?

Вальдес с трудом поднял на него глаза — перед его взглядом все еще плясало пламя.

— Он будет свободен.

— А ты?

— Я тоже, но... Иначе. Я, наверное, освобожусь насовсем.

Хулио молча кивнул, принимая его слова и не споря.

— Ты доведешь бой до конца или чего мне ждать? «Астэра» пропадет из самой гущи битвы со всеми твоими людьми? Корабль в полном боевом оснащении отправится прямиком в закат? Или посреди боя твои люди вдруг лишатся своего адмирала?

— Я не знаю, Хулио. — честно признался Вальдес. — Я обещал отдать жизнь и отдам.

— Как же ты любишь распоряжаться тем, что тебе не принадлежит, — с досадой сказал Салина.

Вальдес промолчал. Слова перестали его оскорблять, они словно ложились цепочкой ровных чернильных строк на пергамент его повести, стремительно летевшей к концу. — Твоя жизнь принадлежит Талигу и его королю, Хексберг и ее жителям, командам твоей эскадры и их капитанам. Ты не принадлежишь себе, Ротгер Вальдес, ты не один на свете, от тебя зависят другие.

Салина махнул рукой и устало облокотился на стол.

— Кальдмеер это, по крайней мере, понимает, знает свое место — он адмирал кесарии, а не простой человек, заигравшийся с древними силами Кэртианы. Вот кто, не раздумывая, отдал бы жизнь, но он сознает, что не распоряжается ею в полной мере. Да я и сам, не колеблясь, передал бы решение в его руки, тебе в этом деле доверять нельзя. Но с кесарией у нас теперь война, а Кальдмеер — враг. Хороший, прекрасный враг, славный, умный, благородный...

— А ты отдал бы жизнь, Хулио? — зачем-то спросил Вальдес. Танцующее пламя убаюкивало, его клонило в сон, выбивая из реальности, заставляя задавать ненужные сейчас, ничего не значащие вопросы, болтать попусту.

— Я? — спросил Салина. Он не взъярился и не перешел к оскорблениям, только тихо засмеялся. — За тебя — нет, но это ведь и не мое дело, слава всем богам, ушедшим и оставшимся. За Хексберг, куда мы пришли драться и победить, за Хексберг, за Талиг, за короля, хоть это и пустые давно уже слова — да. Да, как велит мне мой долг.

— Тогда, Хулио, — с усилием сказал Вальдес, поднимаясь, — тогда... Я прошу тебя, я молю, я встану на колени, хочешь?.. Если тебе позволит твой долг, когда разразится шторм, будь там. Будь там, сделай это для Хексберг, для Талига, для короля, для Липе... Духи ветра привязаны к этой земле, они должны защищать ее, вместе с ней они и исчезнут. Они не смогут навредить тебе, таковы законы этой земли. Будь там, Хулио.

Медленно и торжественно, словно давая клятву в присутствии короля, Хулио Салина склонил гордую голову, соглашаясь. Давая обещание.

— Я сделаю это не ради тебя.

— Я знаю, — просто ответил Вальдес.

***

Волна ударилась о борт «Ноордкроне». Серебристой, шипящей стрелой по Хексбергскому заливу пронеслась кэцхен. Олаф подошел к борту, кивнул ей — пусть знает, что он видит ее. Ведьма изогнулась разьяренной кошкой и зашипела. Новая волна чуть не захлестнула открытые порты нижней орудийной палубы.

За спиной Кальдмеера почтительно замер Запп Канмахер. Олаф считал эту небольшую хитрость своим большим успехом на поле интриг: Руперт ясно показал однажды, что слышит и видит духов ветра — так же, как Вальдес. Руперт ему здесь ни за что не был нужен сейчас.

Кэцхен сбились в стаю — три или четыре с пронзительными криками носились вокруг его флагмана, но не рвали паруса и не спутывали снасти, словно не решаясь или ожидая какого-то сигнала. Олаф вспомнил, как говорил много недель назад у холодного потухшего камина человеку, которого не любил и рядом с которым провел треть жизни:

«Они не боги, Ротгер. Вершить людскую судьбу им не под силу. Только сам человек может решить, что же ему делать».

Даже сейчас, вспоминая об этом, Олаф усмехался.

«И далеко не всегда эти решения пойдут ему же во благо. Но к добру или к худу, все это можно сделать только самому».

«Только самому», —эхом откликнулся тогда Вальдес.

Он говорил в ту ночь мало и скупо, был чудовищно пьян, и из его сбивчивых пояснений Олаф нить за нитью вытаскивал страшную и горькую историю о том, как молодому мальчишке, обиженному и злому, довелось самому пойти на гору и отнести ведьмам жемчуг, самому попросить другой судьбы и лучшей жизни, самому согласиться отдать одного человека, одного-единственного, того, без которого, как он понял потом, все остальное потеряет всякий смысл. И вот он здесь, и Олаф тоже здесь, с ним, вот только Олаф не любит его и не полюбит уже никогда. И Ротгер Вальдес, любимый сын удачи, возлюбленный шальных ведьм, непобедимый моряк, удачливый кошкин сын — больше не знает, как и для чего ему жить.

Линеал вновь качнуло, кэцхен закричали в вышине.

— Они не боги, Ротгер, — тихо повторил Олаф. — Но они сильнее любого из смертных.

Одна из дев с чаячьими крыльями опустилась позади него на палубу, подошла, устроила подбородок у него на плече. Олаф не стал оборачиваться, чтобы не пугать замершего в ожидании приказов малыша Канмахера, ровесника Руппи. 

— Хочешь свободы? — зашептала ведьма. Голос ее звенел и переливался, как ручей в жаркий летний полдень. — Хочешь? Ты не любишь его, не любишь, не любишь?

Олаф взглянул на нее своими ясными серыми глазами и улыбнулся.

— Нет, — сказал он.

— Ты его не любишь! — ликующе вскрикнула ведьма. — Ты его не любишь, ты его убьешь. Убьешь, убьешь, он швырнул нам в лицо наши дары, нашу благосклонность, не хочет танцевать с нами, не хочет слушать! Он предал тебя, продал тебя нам, отказался от тебя, от своей судьбы, от своего предназначения. Отплати ему, убей его, убей, убей, мы вернем тебе молодость, силу, радость, мы подарим тебе небо!

Нельзя сдаваться им, нужно сопротивляться, верить в себя...

— Нет, — ответил Олаф. — Этого не будет.

Ведьма отшатнулась, оскалилась, зашипела кошкой и бросилась в воздух.

Флот Первого адмирала Талига Рамона Альмейды выстраивался в боевом порядке.

***

Штормило, палуба уходила из-под ног, раненое плечо будто раздирало кошкиными когтями, последовательными волнами накатывала тошнота. Закончился ли бой, чем, где он? Его касались легкие прозрачные руки, вокруг звенели колокольчики, и это было намного хуже всего, произошедшего с ним до сих пор, хоть он и знал, что идет на смерть, и не понимал, отчего еще жив.

— Нет, нет, — начал просить он, — не прикасайтесь ко мне, оставьте меня, уходите!

И тут спокойный голос Хулио Салины сказал отчетливо и ясно где-то у него над головой:

— Ну хорошо. Этот — бешеный, и у него припадок. А остальные-то что? Липе, что происходит? Олаф, вы в сознании? Можете идти? Вижу, что нет. Луиджи! Носилки! И кто понесет Вальдеса? Не возражаю, если мы оставим его здесь.

Олаф узнал хриплый смех Ротгера, и облегчение накрыло его наконец теплой темной волной. Рядом отчего-то был Хулио Салина, он шел, пошатываясь, и тащил на спине Ротгера — тот не мог двигаться сам. 

— Шторм, — попытался спросить Олаф, — шторм?

— Вальдес справился, — ответил Салина. — Олаф, я очень уважаю вас, но сейчас мне, поверьте, не до разговоров. Все после.

Олаф протянул руку, нашел смуглые, теплые пальцы Вальдеса и сжал их. Он тысячи раз делал так до этого, всегда по просьбе и никогда — без, но впервые за все эти годы его затопило немыслимым облегчением и легкой, сияющей радостью.

— Ты задержал шторм, ты смог противостоять гневу тьмы.

Вальдес молчал, хотя глаза его были открыты. За него ответил Салина:

— Мы должны идти дальше. Я устал, замерз, на мне теперь еще и город... Олаф, я прошу вас…

***

В доме было тепло и тихо. На стене напротив кровати белело такое знакомое светлое пятно от снятых часов. Олаф попытался сесть, но его накрыло отчаянной тошнотой, и рвануло болью в плече.

Дверь открылась. Вальдес, такой знакомый и незнакомый одновременно, шагнул в комнату, огляделся по сторонам, взял стул и сел на него верхом, сплетя пальцы на спинке стула и устроив сверху подбородок.

— Как вы себя чувствуете? Помните ваше имя? Звание?

— Меня зовут Олаф Кальдмеер, и не меньше десяти последних лет я довольно-таки часто бывал в этой кровати. У кого из нас проблемы с памятью — у тебя или у меня?

— Ты помнишь, кто ты такой? — Вальдес побледнел резко, до синевы.

— Я — твой любовник, — улыбаясь ответил Олаф. — А ты — мой, или предпочтешь это забыть?

Вальдес поднялся. Тяжело дыша, рванул и без того развязанный ворот рубахи.

— Встань и подойди ко мне, — отчеканил он.

Олаф с удовольствием откинулся на подушку и прикрыл глаза.

— Нет, — сказал он, не переставая улыбаться, несмотря на тошноту и усиливающуюся боль. — Я не хочу. Ты не можешь больше приказывать мне, и я не сделаю ничего из того, чего не хотел бы сам. А хочу я наконец нормально коснуться тебя и испытать все, что положено любящему и влюбленному. Иди сюда.

Вальдес шагнул к нему, задержался у края кровати и спросил:

— Ты правда видишь ведьм?

— Вижу.

— Отчего раньше не говорил?

— Не хотел быть таким же сумасшедшим, как ты.

— А сейчас?

— И сейчас не хочу. Нам на двоих вполне хватит тебя.

— Твой ревнивый адъютант не ворвется без стука?

— А что ты собрался делать? Я ранен и, судя по всему, контужен.

— Плакать, Олаф. Я собрался мужественно, по-мужски рыдать. Кошки, кошки, не смотри…

Олаф приподнялся и коснулся ладонью его щеки. А потом откинулся на подушки и потянул его за собой.


End file.
